The One
by SilvermistFox
Summary: She had originally thought to pass on her position to a successor in one of her best students, until Kagome's sudden appearance in their world that made her think twice about her decision.
1. Potential

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 1: Potential  
**  
"Good morning my dear, I hope that you are feeling much better today," said the old lady as she was rolled in on a medieval looking wheelchair by two page boy who looked to be like twins.

Kagome turned her eyes to look at the old lady tiredly, her throat still dry from the lack of use for it. It had only been recently that she had gain conscious. Her memories were fuzzy of what had happened, but just about everything remained in tact, except for her now new change in clothes.

"Madame Suliman," Kagome called out in a dry and hoarse voice as she grimace at the pain that it causes at the back of her throat, and the itch that she could not seem to get at.

"A water for the lady," Suliman instructed her attendants to carry out as they bowed to her with a smile. The pair of boys went about in pouring the water into a glass as they brought it over to Kagome with the same smile that is ever present.

She was still feeling rather weak as Kagome tried to push herself up with little strength, but in the end instead, rolled to her side as she weakly reached for the cup of water as she tried to bring it to her lips steadily without spilling it's content or letting the glass fall.

Kagome was unsure to say if the old lady was some form of sadist or what, but the least they could do, was to help assist her to drink the offered glass of water. However in the end, the glass of water still fell to the ground as Kagome apologizes weakly letting her hand fall to the side of her bed as it barely grazes the ground. Her body still overly tired as Kagome pass out into darkness from fatigue.

Suliman watches the young Asian girl, and right away she saw the potential in her that she had not seen since Howl. However at the moment with how weak she is when she had first appeared, it makes Suliman worry that it could be the work of the Witch of the Waste or worst. Another was that she was worried that it could be a potential terrorist that had caused her to be so, especially with the bloodied clothes that she had appeared with along with a bow and quiver strapped to her back.

"Let's return and come back again in the afternoon, this Lady need some rest. Please informed me should she be awake before us coming back here," she told one of her attending page boys before giving a nod of thanks and a gentle old smile as she let her page boys roll her out back to the observatory where she spend most of her time these days.

Kagome's consciousness floated about in reality and in the dream world as she hears the things that is going on around of her, but is unable to respond due to the lack of energy and strength. Everything is just so difficult, but even more so, she wants to know where she is now when she should perhaps be in the Feudal Era or lying in her sleeping bag in Kaede's cottage in the village. The grandeur of the current place tells her other wise and worries of the others, her family should she not return and Inuyasha goes to them.

He does not know tact most of the time and it worries her that he might have said something that will cause her family to worry even more, and she could not bear it as well. Kagome's body lay motionless as small gentle and firm hands placed her in properly. She was tucked into bed and left alone again, though perhaps not so along as she heard shuffling somewhere within the room as Kagome slept on.

"Suliman!" The King came by the observatory, happily and animatedly calling out to her as he rattled on about the war that had finally come to an end and the many things that they were planning on doing that would need her help.

Though the war has ended, and Suliman had wanted Howl to succeed after her as the next Royal Sorcerer or Wizard, and her opportunity to finally hand over the new reign to her brightest of pupil. Instead, he chose to run away and avoid her at all cost. Suliman sigh as she looked out to the open garden that shows the vast greenery that Kingsbury has to offer.

Perhaps now is not the best of time for her to retire and to take on the chance of tutoring her last student. She could sense powerful magic coming from the young lady lying in bed, and would like to see where that potential go by grooming her like she has done the many others before her retirement declaration.

Old age had been catching up with her badly, but after that time when she gave Howl an ultimatum, Suliman could not help but to feel that rush again, and in Kagome, she could see her shinning so brightly and full with the potential.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I can't help it, wanting to try this new experimental crossover, most probably a short one or something, I just want to see where this might possibly lead me to. Hope that you guys enjoy it. Take care!


	2. Magical

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 2: Magical**

"Very good my dear, you are excelling well," Suliman complimented her new student.

Kagome excelled well in their studies, even when learning the language of their country despite her sometimes reverting back to speaking her native language whenever her emotions are in turmoil or when nervous and anxious. Suliman was very glad to have decided to come out of retirement for her to take on her very last star pupil, one that she was sure will outshine Howl in brilliance one day.

There is much raw talent in her, however there are also some things about her that makes things more unpredictable when she practices magic, though those were in fact interesting reactions. Suliman remembers when that time she had unleashed a little of the essence of the Waste that she had collected from the Witch of the Waste's last visit, it was not Kagome's reaction that had caught her interest, but instead of the essence. It lashes out against her, hissing like a cat cornered, and then it disappeared from a single glowing touch from Kagome.

No symbols, or ruins were needed to prepare before hand, instead she just needed to touch it before it disappeared slowly in a rising smoke like form with a high keening sound as though in a scream. There was no look of shock from the young girl as though she had anticipated it, but instead looked at the empty spot for a moment with an unreadable look upon her face as Suliman watches on with her two Page-boys who had looked on shock at what she had just done.

"Kagome," Suliman called to her affectionately like that of a doting grandmother over her favorite grand child, "Let's break for lunch first, you may continue on with your work later," she told Kagome as she looked at her expectantly, from behind her work desk that the King had so kindly provided for her new student.

Lunch today was no simple affair for sure as Suliman gently ushered Kagome back to her room to wash up and change by one of the Page-boy that is almost always by her side to take care of her needs gently ushered Kagome away. Remembering the first time that they had met, Suliman had needed to cast a temporal spell at first to be able to understand one another. There had been much progress since then and she was really glad for it as well.

Regally sipping her tea, Suliman had arranged for her two former star pupils to join them. It will be the first time that she has been arranging this, but she wanted them to finally meet Kagome and have her be guided by her former pupils and be more open to other people here in Ingary. Thanks to the return of the Crown Prince Justin, war had come to a quick end.

Kagome adjusted her dress, wearing what was laid out for her upon the bed of her current room in the palace where the King of Ingary and her new teacher in magic reside. She did not really have much of a recollection of what happened in the end during the final battle with Naraku. Her current teacher told Kagome that she just suddenly appeared in the garden of the Royal Palace where they stumbled upon her during one of her stroll through it.

She was not too sure if the story was true or not, but Kagome took it as she told the other of where she had come from, and saw in her eyes the recognition of the World in which she comes from. Though when Kagome had mentioned to her if there is a way to get back to it, Madame Suliman told her that she was unsure of how to, but that her two students that she had groomed were from it, though to confirm that she says will take some time.

Magic in this World is something that truly exist and co-exist with those that are non-magically talented and what not. In this World, everything is possible she realize and though the thought had never occurred to her to learn it until proposed by Madame Suliman, Kagome would not have taken it up.

Kagome realizes that is a chance that _she_ might stumble upon her own solution to go back home if she was lucky, which was also another reason as to why she took up the offer to study magic. There are rumors of how Howl, a former student of Madame Suliman was able to go back and forth places in a matter of minutes, but the magic of it was something that even Madame Suliman was unsure of. From the World in which she comes from, to travel to Sengoku Jidai and back to her time, is impossible, but the well made it possible and it was also needed to act as a form of a portal. However, how the magic of it works, even she was unsure of it, as it had so far only allowed Inuyasha and her to use and go it.

"Sensei," Kagome called out as she arrived in the green house where a table was set up elegantly enough to fit a party of 6.

"Kagome, we have been waiting for you, please come join us," Suliman nodded to her in a beckoning smile as both of her former student stood to politely greeted her as she approached the table.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
So glad to see that this crossover is well received by many of you. =] Here's another update and I hope that you enjoy it.

To Guest  
So glad to see that you are enjoying it thus far! =] Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Guest  
Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well!

To Hanyouprincess3  
Thanks! So glad that you are enjoying it thus far, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To CaiaWar  
Thanks! I hope that I'm able to finish writing this crossover as well hahaha, hope that you enjoy this new update!

To ultimate-owner  
Thanks! Glad to see that you are enjoying the idea of it, hope that you like this new update.


	3. Hope

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 3: Hope**

"I would like you to meet my student, Kagome Higurashi," Madame Suliman introduced her student to her former student as she smiled at her kindly.

"Miss Higurashi," Benjamin Sullivan greeted gallantly as he took her hand in his, raising it to his lips to place a ghost of kiss across her knuckles in greeting, his eyes never leaving her as he watches her with interest.

The table was set for four, but their fourth was no where to be seen as Benjamin help to seat Kagome beside of Madame Suliman, dismissing the page boy that had originally went up to seat her himself.

"This is Benjamin Sullivan, a former student of mine, and a talented Wizard just like yourself," Madame Suliman introduced as one of her clone Page-boy came to Kagome side to fill her glass with a cool drink for the hot afternoon.

"This is a first to hear you complimenting anyone Madame," Benjamin muses as he eases back into his seat, a wink towards Kagome as she blushes prettily in pink.

"Behave yourself Benjamin," Madame Suliman made mention as she sipped her tea, amused at his behavior towards her current student.

"The Crown Prince Justin is here Madame," announced the Page-boy as all three around the table turned to see a young male with curled cropped hair walking into the room with a smile upon his face.

Dressed pristinely in a three-piece suit of fresh cream with a white dress shirt and gold inner lining, he came up to them, bowing politely to Madame Suliman as he turned to give a polite greeting to Benjamin and Kagome.

"You're not Prince Justin," Kagome said, startling two particular in the room as Madame Suliman looked amused, not at all surprise at this new finding in her student.

"How nice to see you again Howl," Madame Suliman greeted as Howl took the enchantment of his current illusion away to do a sweeping bow in greeting.

Again the round of introductions went as Kagome was presented to them, and Kagome kept her politeness before of them. This is not the first time that Kagome could easily see magic around her, but instead believes that it might also be due to this World being one that has a constant flow of magic which allowed her to see and use it more easily. Or perhaps it was also because of her abilities as a Priestess that is multiplied thanks to it. The possibilities and theories of things are endless as she remained silent during lunch.

"There is a reason for this lunch meeting today, Kagome comes from the same World as you, though from a place called Japan," Madame Suliman told the two other Wizard seating in the same table as she crossed her hand on her lap.

"Tokyo, Japan?" Benjamin was the first to ask as he turned towards her in surprise.

"How did you come to stumble upon this World?" he asked more curiously this time with a light frown, still wanting to know the extent of her talent in Magic.

"I'm not quite sure myself," Kagome replied, frowning as she told them of what Madame Suliman had told her, feeling a headache forming as she tried to rake her memories of coming here.

"How curious, but yet interesting," Howl replied, sitting back as he studied her with a looking of unhidden interest.

"I was told that perhaps either of you could help me in getting back," Kagome said as she looked between them hopefully, feeling for the first time that perhaps she might really be able to get back

"That is easy enough to fix," Howl said as he called for some port to drink with his meal, meeting with a disapproving look from his former teacher.

"It is?" Kagome asked excitedly at the idea of being able to return home, as she looked towards her teacher in magic who nodded her understanding.

"Yes, whenever you are free we could visit my castle and see to it, however flight ticket wise, you might have to figure a way to pay for it," Howl said as Benjamin leaned forward and sat a little straighter in his chair.

"Perhaps we could all take a little field trip together," Benjamin said as Kagome nodded with excitement, reverting to speak a little in Japanese of her thanks to him.

Their confused look made her excuse herself as Kagome thank them all again in English with a light laugh at the prospect of being a little closer to being home again and perhaps even able to go through the well to see Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"Let's make it after this meal then if Madame Suliman permits," Howl said as he turned towards his former mentor and teacher looking at her to see on her decision.

"Of course, let of the Page Boy drive you to his castle after this lunch," Madame Suliman said as she made indication for the Page Boy nearest to her to make the arrangement.

 _"Thank you so much Madame Suliman,"_ Kagome said happily in her native language as she practically threw herself onto Madame Suliman in a hug, her eyes shining brightly from the excitement and well up of tears of happiness, no doubt on the prospect of returning home for the first time.

Madame Suliman was not one to go against the propriety of things, but for Kagome she gave much leeway and overlooks all manners protocol as she too became a doting like grandmother and patted Kagome on the back gently.

"You should leave now before tea comes about," Madame Suliman urges Kagome gently, bidding them farewell as she watches them depart.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
So great to see that many of you are interested in this crossover, it has been really encouraging, and I (really) hope not to disappoint as well. I'm bringing in some elements of the book version of Diana Waynne Jones's Howl's Moving Castle and the character Benjamin Sullivan as well. Please pardon me if I get his appearance wrong, as I myself am not too sure on it, which has been bugging me like hell, and I can't seem to find my book as well. Though, here's another quick update, I hope that you enjoy it. Take care now!

To Lunascorpio20  
Thanks! And nope, I have not thought about the pairing choice, I had thought Howl at first, then now I'm thinking perhaps the Crown Prince Justin or even Wizard Sullivan from the book might do well being with her as well. Then again I'm totally unsure of it myself as well.

To ultimate-owner  
I would say so, though I think the circumstances might be different then since it was trigger by Sophie's tears on the ring that Howl had magicked it as well. Though I hope that the next chapter will not be disappointing.

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update as well!

To Applejax XD  
Thanks! Here's another quick update and I hope that you find your answer in this chapter!

To Lady Lucirnaga  
Glad to see that you enjoy this, hope that you like this new update as well!

To Tamadream  
Thanks! So glad that you find this to your interest, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	4. What A Mess

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 4: What A Mess**

"Welcome to Wales Mistress Higurashi," Howl said as they stepped through the dark damp coldness of the void passage that lead to their World.

Kagome could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of finally able to return home, but when she stepped out of it the place feels a little thrown back and messy as Kagome looked around the place.

"Always a mess," Benjamin commented as he dusted his coat, looking around the place as though it is not the first time that he was there.

"Please be careful of your steps Ms. Higurashi, Howl here as always lives in a pigsty," he said, offering and outstretched hand to her so he could guide her through.

Benjamin is right in many ways than one, the mess it was really more like that of a pile of things thrown together with no good way of organizing them to the point of clutters and mess. Though something caught her eyes as Kagome stepped through the pile, a newspaper clipping as she picked it up, showing her that she is somewhat in the wrong time era of what she wanted.

"What year is it here," Kagome asked the two men urgently, already feeling the dread that is in her rising up slowly.

"The 60s or 70s I believe, never quite too sure of this at times," Howl replied flippantly as he indicated for them to follow him out of the mess of a living condition.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Benjamin called out to her when she suddenly stopped in her footsteps as she looked away from the both of them.

"Let's return back to Ingary to where Madame Suliman is," Kagome told them as she turned to go back to the portal that lead them to where they are in the first place.

It was rather startling, but even from this World, Benjamin could see the power radiating from her in waves as it reflects her emotions along with it. It was no doubt that Kagome is still very new to magic, but to hold so much in, he too wonders on the potential, but understands why Madame Suliman would want to take her on as an apprentice even when she had declared her retirement quite a while ago after having taught Howl.

"Is something wrong?" Benjamin asked following after her in worry, she is after all, still very much so new to the uses and techniques of magic. When Kagome did not answer and took the step into the void, she rushed through it quickly, not wanting to be caught up by either of the two wizards at the moment.

Benjamin Sullivan came through the building and back into Howl's castle to see a shock Michael and Sophie looking at him almost in surprise, as they stood by the side in mid conversation. When he asked of a young Asian lady that ran past, and which portal, Calcifer was the one to reply him whilst grabbing a new log. Rushing out of the door leading to Kingsbury, he noticed that the car in which Madame Suliman had provided was nowhere to be seen and so was Kagome in her dress of blue silk and white silver brocade laces.

"Did she already left?" Howl asked as he stood by the doorway with Sophie and Michael looking over his shoulder at Benjamin.

"Yes, and rather too quickly for me to catch up," Benjamin said with a frown, as he turned to walk towards Howl.

"Madame Suliman has picked up an interesting student to come out of retirement for the time being for,"

"You can see it can't you? And she saw through your illusions easily as well for someone that is new to the learning of magic," Benjamin commented as he crossed his arm, to regard the other wizard who is his junior when it comes to the learning of magic from the same teacher and mentor.

"She is by far the most interesting, but why did she leave in such a hurry when she wanted to return to her country," Howl asked curiously in thought of it as he looked in the direction of where the Royal Palace grounds is, and where she had no doubt returned to.

"I will call upon Madame Suliman and Ms. Higurashi tomorrow to check on her," Benjamin said with a sigh as he looked in the direction of the royal Palace in silent contemplation for a moment too long before bidding Howl and his other companions goodbye, Benjamin started walking down to the town square.

It has been a while since he had come back to stay in Kingsbury, but now is an interesting time more than anything as Benjamin headed towards to a famous cake shop nearby to grab some tea and cake before dinner he decided, and worry about Kagome later.

"About another 10 to 20 years or so," Kagome mumbled to herself as she locked herself in her bedchambers not wanting to be disturbed even for dinner, having lost her appetite for it.

If only she could create her own portal back now, but hurrying such things she knows will only cause things to get even more complicated than needed.

 _"Too long,"_ she had yet to let Inuyasha or her mother know of her decision to stay in Sengoku Jidai to be with Inuyasha so that they could start a family together.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Like Wow! Haha I had not expected so many of you to be so interested in this new crossover of mine. I was somewhat expecting it to be rather quiet? Haha oh wells, I hope that you all enjoy this quick new update again!

To ultimate-owner  
One will never know~ Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To CaiaWar  
Haha I tend to do that sometimes before I become inconsistent due to my own workload or lack of internet usage. So no guarantee on a quick update, though I do hope that you enjoy this quick new update!

To Lunascorpio20  
Haha I'm wondering on it myself as well, not too sure who to best pair her up with now. Oh yes there is a book by Diana Waynne Jones and how the animated movie came about. I think you might really enjoy it as well, it is much more funnier too, give it a read when you have the time or is interested to. =] I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To kanamelover101  
I love the book! Haha hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Silversun XD  
Haha I wonder on that as well on how to continue with it. Hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Applejax XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update just as much. =]


	5. Strangers In A New World

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 5: Strangers In A New World**

It was only during dinner that Kagome was missing as something light was brought up to her room and left on the table top whilst Kagome remained in her bedchambers not interested in coming out to the common area of her room to partake in some food. This was notified to Madame Suliman as she wondered on the few possibilities for her behavior, but it all still sum up to her not being able to return to her World, which might after all be different from where Benjamin and Howl comes from.

"Good Afternoon Madame, I thought it would be a perfect day to drop by and greet you," Benjamin said smoothly, but his teacher immediately saw through it as she told him that Kagome was out in the royal garden doing some meditation.

"What happened," she asked her former pupil as she called for tea to be brought up to them in the royal gardens as she indicated for Benjamin to push and direct her chair.

"That Madame will remain a mystery even to those of us who were present," Benjamin informed his mentor with a good humored smile as he continued to push her out to the Royal Garden where they found Kagome to be sitting cross-legged with her dress spread out around of her, covering her legs as she continued to be in a meditative state despite of the many distraction going on around of her.

It took a while, but when she came out, Kagome looked in their direction, already knowing that they are there as she stood up to dust her dress off of dirt before greeting their teacher and him politely.

"Join us for tea my dear and you may return to your studies and work as assigned from earlier," Madame Suliman told her kindly, motioning for Benjamin to push her to the terrace where some light snacks and tea are already set up, ready for them.

Both Madame Suliman and Benjamin did not pry into her behavior to yesterday, but instead was stirred into a topic on magic along with her mentor and senior in the arts, but she shortly after excused herself as Kagome left the two to resume her studies, not wanting to miss the opportunity of finding the right spell that might take her back to her home in Tokyo, Japan.

"Madame Suliman is worried about you," Benjamin said from the doorway as he stood there for a moment studying the diligent Kagome pouring over scrolls and books that are at her disposal.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kagome said after a moment as she dropped the quill pen that had stained her hand with ink, not at all used to using it still.

"Relax a little, you do not need to press down on the quill too hard, it takes a little getting used to as compared to using pens and pencil from our time period," Benjamin told her, in his hand he magically made appear a cloth of sort to wipe the ink away from her hand for her.

"I can do it, thank you," Kagome told him as she took the cloth that Benjamin had used to clean her hand, taking her hand out of his hold.

"What happened yesterday, you just left before we could make arrangement for your return to your country," Benjamin gently prods, not wanting to sound nosy about it.

"The timing is bad," was all she told him as Kagome continued to rubbed the ink out of her hand vigorously till it looked somewhat raw as Benjamin reached out to grab her hands in his own.

"Relax," he soothingly told her as he drew soothing circles on the back of each her hand with his thumb as he looked at her in the eyes in assurance. "We are here to help," he assured her.

Kagome stilled as she looked down at her hands, not sure of how to word herself as she thought hard about it until tears started to dripped down from her eyes to land heavily onto her dress.

Wizard Sullivan was flustered, at a lost as to how he should approach this situation as he magic up another handkerchief to dry her tears with as he awkwardly half hugged her around the shoulder and rubbing the side of her arm to sooth her.

"Everything is going to be alright," he told her awkwardly, rubbing her arm as he brought her closer to allow Kagome to cry into his chest.

He was never really good in dealing with women and their tears, but then again, it is what made most men feel awkward and unsure of what to do. "Everything is going to be alright," Benjamin reassured her again as Kagome sobbed into his chest, feeling one of her hands covering her mouth in an attempt to silence her own crying sound.

 _"I wish to return home,"_ Kagome cried into her hands, muffling what she said in her native language as Benjamin tried to make some sense of it.

"If it makes you feel better, just let it all out," Benjamin says as he reached down to gently grab her wrist in an attempt to take her hand away from her mouth so that she might not suffocated herself whilst crying. Though the idea of it may sound rather ridiculous.

Her sob became somewhat louder as she tried to hold it in many times as he shoulders moved heavily with each of her heavy sobbing breath that she takes. Benjamin could only comfort her as best as he could unsure how he was going to explain this scene to anyone who may come in and think that he might be the one to have bullied her or something.

Kagome sobbed into his shirt for quite a while, as Benjamin could feel the wetness of it seeping through to his skin as he watched her shoulders heaving up and down as she tried to suppress her voice and tears back. He was unsure if she was trying to put on a brave front or what, but for now he will just remain by her side as she cries her eyes out until no more tears flow.

Being in a place so strange for the first time must be overwhelming and he does not blame her, the least he could do was to be her friend whilst she is here as they figure a way for her to get back home. However before that, they would need to know what had happened for her to rush back to Kingsbury without finding a way back to her country.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
I'm still rather wow-ed by the reaction that this crossover have received thus far. Though if you were to ask me who I will be pairing Kagome with in this story, I'm still unsure about it myself at the moment, being rather indecisive still. Though I do hope that you enjoyed this new update!

To kanameelover101  
Lol well I guess you'd have to stay tune to find out more who she will be paired up with~ Hope that you enjoyed this new chapter!

To .73  
Thanks! I hope that google translate got the translation correct.  
I'm glad to see that you are liking the story progression thus far, and hope that you enjoyed this new chapter!

To ultimate-owner  
And don't forget that there is also much time to change a person or make a person long for another~  
Hope that you enjoyed this new update!

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter!


	6. Overworked

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 6: Overworked**

She would always put on a strong front Benjamin soon realize later when he visited Madame Suliman and Kagome after a few days of their trip to Wales. Neither Howl nor him really got the answer as to her reason for suddenly leaving Wales to enter back to Ingary, instead it was soon forgotten or thrown to the back of their mind as Kagome continues to catch hold of their interest.

Since the last time that Howl's illusion was seen through by Kagome, he had returned a few times in guise of person someone near them or even as one of Madame Suliman's emanation of the Page-boy, but every time he continue to fail miserably despite others being easily fooled by it. Kagome though, was starting to tire of his antics and vanity in his magic prowess as she decided to later ignore Howl.

It was only when Howl is back to being who he is and strikes up a conversation that Kagome started interacting with him more. More often Madame Suliman will leave part of her studies for the two Wizard that visits to help guide her in, saying that her progress is faster than anticipated and sometimes even placing Kagome to doing things that matters, or to help out one of the two Wizards with their latest jobs and assignments.

She has yet to find the answer to creating her own portal having no link or connection to this place as she throws most of her waking moments that are free into doing more research as Kagome digs through the vast library that the Palace has to offer.

"Let's go out, I'm sure Madame Suliman will allow you to join us for a day in Town, you've been studying too hard," Howl told Kagome as he flipped through the documents that are spread across the long table that Kagome is occupying to do her work and studying.

"Howl," Kagome called him name exasperatedly as she never once looked up from her document, choosing to analyze and study it as she created her assignment.

"Howl's right, you could use a break, I heard that there is going to be a party and parade going on," Benjamin added as he brought over a book that he was looking for in the library.

Kagome remained silent as she contemplated his words, but it mainly wanted to return home that makes her worries more. There is one too many possibilities that she was unprepared at the moment to admit or accept them at all.

"There are a lot of things to be done…" Kagome trailed off a little as she contemplated on the idea of it, spending a day with the two Wizard does sound very tempting.

"There is always work to be done," an unexpected male said as all three turn their head in the direction of it.

"Your Royal Highness," they greeted, standing to bow for the Wizards and a curtsy from Kagome.

"There's not need to be so formal," Crown Prince Justin said as he indicated for them to go on as per usual as he helped Kagome into her seat before taking the one next to her.

"You're looking as lovely as ever Kagome," Prince Justin complimented her, as she could only reply politely in thanks.

"Is there something that you are looking for Your Highness," Kagome asked politely, as she set her work aside, to regard the Crown Prince as did the two other Wizards that are there with her today.

"I wanted to ask if you would honor me in going to the Parade in Town," Prince Justin asked her as he looked at her expectantly.

The request itself caught the two Wizard's interest as they glance over at Kagome who now seemed frozen shock at the invite. "I think that Your Highness should perhaps invite someone else befitting your status and honor," Kagome finally replied as she licked her lips moistening them.

The simple action causes the three males around her to look at her, mostly in fascination and _healthy_ curiosity. Though for the two Wizard, they are more curious on the Prince's appearance and invite that extended only towards her even when they are there.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but there's really a lot of work on my plate at the moment, I would have to decline your invite," she apologizes to the Prince, already knowing what she was going to do.

Her decision was nearly swayed by the two Wizards, however now that there is another invite. It was easier to decline and go as what she had originally planned, do some research and clear the rest of her work as per her usual routine.

"Well if you change your mind, the invitation is always open," Prince Justin said as he took her hand to place a gentle lingering kiss on it before he bade them farewell.

The two Wizards exchanged looks with one another but said nothing about it as they resumed talking casually and throwing theories around whilst Kagome continued on from where she had stopped when the Prince came in.

"So I guess that it would mean that you are rejecting our invite as well then," Howl said as he leaned back on the chair he is sitting in, crossing his leg as he looked in Kagome's direction waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes, I can't split myself in three, and there's a lo-"

"A lot of work to be done, yes we know," Benjamin continued the rest of her sentence, rolling his eyes upwards uncharacteristically.

"I'm sorry Ben, Howl, but I really do have a lot on my table, Madame Suliman has increased my study work load recently," Kagome reasoned with them spreading her hand to prove her point on the work load that is spread out across the table.

The boys exchanged looks again that had Kagome frowning as she shook her head and returned her attention to her work.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I hope that all of you are enjoying the crossover thus far, and the more regular update, I do have to apologize in advance if I do not update on a daily period as what you might have expected. Hope that you enjoy this new update as always, take care now!

To kanamelove101  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying yourself with this crossover. =] I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well!

To Deadpool-girl  
Haha I'm still unsure as to who I should pair her up with still, very much so wavering amongst the current three available men or so. Well I do hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well! =D

To ultima-owner  
Haha that one will be for sure, though one will never know what might happen especially when magic is just about possible in this new World. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update too!

To .73  
Thanks! I hope that it was not too much though, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!  
(Hopefully I did not get the wrong translation over google again)

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! xD Hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well!


	7. Need To Have Some Fun

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 7: Need To Have Some Fun**

Kagome looked out of the glass panes of the indoor greenhouse that was constructed under the supervision of her current teacher as Kagome looked at the mess of her work on the long table that was brought in just for her today. Since coming here, there has been nothing but peace and quiet, something that is the direct opposite of when she is in the Sengoku Jidai hunting for the Shikon shards.

She sighed as Kagome set her things down to look out in a day dream, trying to imagine what the rest of their group are doing and more especially what her family is doing and how they are at the moment. She was unsure of how the time flow is like but her heart misses them dreadfully as her eyes started welling up again. Kagome brushed away the tears that threaten to fall as she resisted the urge to cry.

Time is precious to her now that she found out whom she wants to be with, and was going to confess to him right after the final battle, but the opportunity was taken away from her by something. And now without any leads or much of a clue, Kagome has to work hard if she wanted to return to the side of those that she loves.

"Kagome," a distance male voice called out shocking her as she quickly cleaned the tears from her eyes, drying her hand on her dress as it stained little dark patches in it.

"Let's go and enjoy the parade and the party together," Howl said as he entered the green house dressed flamboyantly in blue and silver as he reached out for her hand as he twirled Kagome in his arms.

"You're light on your feet," Howl commented with a rakish grin as his eyes glint with humor.

"Howl, let her go," an exasperated Benjamin came in not too long after following behind of his junior in magic as he took Kagome's hand and place a light kiss upon it in greeting.

"I've a lot of work to do," Kagome told them pointedly as she cross her arm beneath her chest, her eyes looking more tired than she is enthusiastic about the idea of going out with them.

"You need a break," Howl retorted as he looked at the mess of work that is on the table at the moment, disinterestedly looking through some of them.

"Howl is right Kagome, and we _insist_ that you take a break," Benjamin said as he lead her out of the green house, "Now go get change in your finest and we can go out and have some fun," Benjamin told her gently as he lead her away who is protesting against him.

"Blue will be nice!" Howl called out as he started clearing her work desk, calling for one of the Page Boys to help run ahead to get choice clothes for Kagome ready and another to help with the clearing of her work.

Howl was not really surprise at the level of work that she is able to handle easily, especially when she show much more promise than even he himself. He could breath out in relief a little more, cause this would just mean that now the candidates to take over Madame Suliman has just increased, and even better yet, was that Kagome is far more diligent that he is which is always a good sign.

Though today he had in fact wanted to spend more time with Sophie, but instead she told him that she was going to be spending a girl's day out with her mother and sisters. It was something that he could not really understand since they meet each other just as often, but nevertheless there is at least always Benjamin who is usually alone and now there is also Kagome who too is alone, another thing that he is grateful about.

"Well, I managed to convince Kagome to join us today, one of the Page-boys are helping her now to pick and outfit and have a bath ready for her," Benjamin informed Howl as he strolled back into the room dressed casually but expensively as he leaned on the table look at some of Kagome's current work.

"She is really advance for someone who is new to magic," Benjamin commented out loud on one of the same few sentiments that Howl agrees with.

"She is, and I think she is doing fine, some of her spells seems much more stronger than is expected for the simpler spells," he added on as Howl was now joined by Benjamin in clearing up the work table, knowing how Madame Suliman hates it when things are left in a mess.

"I'll have someone send these up to Kagome's room so that she can resume work later," Howl informed the other as Benjamin nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad to see that they Benjamin and Howl are able to convince you to join them," Madame Suliman commented, startling Kagome as she exited the door that lead to the bathroom of her chamber.

"Suliman-sensei," Kagome greeted, a hand to her heart as she tried to calm it down.

Madame Suliman chuckled softly beneath her breath as her eyes twinkled brightly at Kagome's reaction.

"You deserve to go out and have some fun, there's always more work to be done, but not today," Madame Suliman told her as she beckoned for Kagome to approach her.

"You told them to drag me out," Kagome accused almost too quickly, but her teacher shook her head against what she had just assumed.

Taking ahold of Kagome's hand, Madame Suliman looked at her affectionately like that of a doting grandmother as she gave Kagome some money, an instruction to buy her some cakes back, and to use the remainder for herself. It was an excuse of course, with so many Pages at her beck and call, it was always easy for Madame Suliman to have someone else carry out the order and get it done faster.

"You look very nice, go and have fun," Madame Suliman said as she grab the hat nearby that completes Kagome's outfit as she placed it upon Kagome's head, adjust it as she used a simple spell to have Kagome's hair curled and pinned up elegantly to suit her current dressing.

"Won't you join us," Kagome asked hesitantly, unsure of herself, especially when she was now more or less told to stay out and have fun rather than to do all of her work for today.

"No my dear, I'm afraid that these are too much to ask for old me, I'll be fine on my own," Madame Suliman said as she waved for Kagome to go ahead of her whilst one her emanated Page-boys pushes her out of the room down the hall.

Giving her appearance a final look, Kagome felt a little out of place as she tugged at her expensive clothes a little, and carefully pinned her hat down to her head just in case it were to fly off later in the crowd. With a heavy sigh, Kagome finally exited her room to return to the green house where she did not doubt the two Wizards are awaiting for her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
As always I hope that you enjoy this new update! Take care now~

To ultima-owner  
Haha well you are not that wrong or off the target on it. ;) Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Tamadream  
Haha thanks! This is shockingly one of the few fanfiction crossover that I can type out a new chapter on a daily basis because of the more or less plots that is in my head, but it might slow down soon if I still cannot figure out who to place Kagome with, which is one of the few things that I'm afraid of as well at the moment. Haha I'm in the same position as you are at the moment, though I do hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I'm not too sure on how I should be pairing Howl and Sophie at the moment so not much emphasis is being placed there yet. Though it can be rather entertaining to have her placed in it as well. Well at least now the story has more than one path to go in, hahaha. I do hope that you enjoyed this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Haha well I'm still bouncing about these three main guys at the moment, but yes I will take what you have said into consideration and put a vote to the Prince. =D Though if you would not mind me asking, why him though? I do hope that you enjoy this new update!

To TsukiyoTenshi  
Haha I'm wondering on how I should be putting her status as well at the moment, it seems a bit ambiguous at the moment doesn't it? Yup, I'm following mostly by the movie time frame and partially with elements from the book as well, it's really more of an in between of the two that I hope I did not screw up badly. And yes the relationship between Sophie and Howl is in already, just that now I don't know how I want it to play out as well since now Kagome has about three candidates that could be paired up with her.

Though I do hope that you enjoyed this new update, take care now~!


	8. Curiosities

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 8: Curiosities **

"Lovely, now we can all go to the Parade," Howl commented upon seeing her whilst Benjamin smiled at her appearance, different from how he would have expected, but nevertheless beautiful.

Dressed up in pink with brown, gold and maroon, Kagome looks stunning as her clothes demands attention especially with the details and gold when it catches the light.

"All of the women in Kingsbury will be jealous of your beauty and we shall be the envy of all the men with you on our arms," Benjamin complimented as he took ahold of her hand and greeted her again with a kiss to the knuckled of her hand.

Stretching his arm out for her, they left with each of the Wizard by her side as they chattered casually whilst taking a long walk to where the parade and party is being held as the loud noises of the crowd started sounding closer and loud with each step that they took.

This was perhaps the first time that Kagome is outside of the Palace and able to explore Kingsbury. Looking around of the place, it gives her the feel of nostalgia especially with the way the design of the place is very reminiscent of Europe, something that she had only seen in books and television back in her World.

"Kagome have you had lunch?" Benjamin asked her more than once when he finally was able to capture her attention.

"I'm sorry Benjamin, and no, not yet," she told him as Kagome looked at the sights around her and the various ladies dressed colorfully and in their finest walking about amongst their friends as they giggled and flirted with men that approaches them in uniform.

The two Wizard were taking practically forever to chose a place for lunch, but in the end, she was the one to make the decision just so that they would both not waste any more time fighting over it and ruining their own appearance in the crowd of people who were starting to look over at them in curiosity. They lead her away to the one that she had made a decision about as Kagome continued to look about curiously.

"What is Kingsbury like," Kagome asked the two out of the blue as she turned her attention to them once she is seated with the two Wizard in more quiet corner of the restaurant that that they have stepped in which still allow them a good view of the outdoor.

"Things are much simpler here, less complicated than that in Wales," Benjamin said after some contemplation on his end.

"Things here are much easier to on life than back in Wales, and also a great escape from family at times," Howl said with a shrug as he looked out at the many people dancing and parading around in their finest out in the streets.

"Why did you leave so suddenly that time," Howl asked bluntly as he turned his attention now to Kagome as did Benjamin whose attention was now captured.

Kagome swallowed unsure how to answer it as she looked out of the window, her gloved hand twisting a little as she contemplated with a furrowed brow and bitten lips on how she should reply them.

"Things are complicated," she said slowly unsure of herself still if she should be telling them both the reason.

"Things are always complicated when magic is involved," Howl told her flippantly as he waved for a server over to have their order taken.

"It is a long story, and I don't think that the time is right yet," Kagome chose to tell them, not too ready just yet to reveal her story or her reasoning.

"How did you two manage to create the portal to allow you to travel between Kingsbury and Wales," Kagome asked as she smoothens the front of her skirt, her hand going up to touch her neck area as she adjusted her neck area of the cloth as it feels somewhat restricting due to the tightness of it.

The clothes of this time are still very much so conservative, hiding up just about all skin except from their head up. And even more so, much as the fabric and clothing are really colorful and pretty, but it does feel somewhat hotter wearing it just about all season no matter the fabric type.

"A travelling spell, but a complicated one," Howl answered her.

"Yes, but then you might also need to fulfill a number of requirements to be able to get the spell right, sometimes it is the part when travelling if the spell is not stable that might have you trapped in the World in between." Benjamin told her with a light frown upon his brow as he explained to her the few basic concepts of what could happen if the spell were to go wrong.

It was rather dissuading, but then again, he did not want anything to happen to her should she try to attempt something as complicated as this. Travelling through dimension is something but then again he do have his own way of travelling back, but it has been once too long since he last returned to visit his family, having already decided to stay in this World permanently.

"How about we go shop about the fair that is open not too far from here," Benjamin suggested as he made an attempt in changing the topic, not really wanting to continue it for a few reasons.

"Though, how did either of you stumble into this World?" Kagome asked as she pushed the food in her plate about, her appetite somewhat lacking, as she looked between them for an answer.

"It was by chance," Benjamin replied with a sigh already finding her stubbornness to be a little tiring.

"I did quite a few trial and errors," Howl said as he wave it off, "I've a doctorate thesis written on the workings of magic and the possibilities you know," he boasted.

Kagome looked at Howl disbelieving what he had just told her as she frown at him, until he threw his hand up in exasperation. "Is it _really_ that difficult to accept that I do hold a PhD?" he half demanded in an almost sulking manner as he pouted at it.

"It's just that you seem so…"

"What? A slacker?" he pressed.

"Yes well, more like a womanizer of sort, a spendthrift person and don't really seem to be the studying type," Kagome justified embarrassedly. This new finding and side of Howl interest her.

"I happen to be really gifted in what I do," Howl defended himself as he started listing some of his achievements and inventions.

"We get the point Howl," Benjamin cut in between of Howl's listing as he sighed at his behavior.

"This is rather surprising news," Kagome told them, but more towards at Howl, "I guess my opinion of you have changed a little," she commented almost thoughtfully, seeing Howl in a somewhat different light now.

"Do you know? Do tell, I'm vastly curious," Howl said leaning forward in his seat in eagerness as he wondered on what good things she has to say about him now.

Kagome hummed in thought as she chewed on her food, trying to find the right words at the moment.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Got a few urgent work to rush thus the lack of updates, might have even more to rush this week so there might be a stop to update for a short while. And at the same time give me some time to figure out how to move this story towards to as well. Well, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To ultima-owner  
Hahaha. Well I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To Silversun XD  
Yes, Prince Jsutin is the one that was cursed to be turned into a scarecrow by the Witch of the Waste in the movie version. =D Well was just curious in exploring that possibility that's why I thought it would be interesting to throw him into the mix. =x Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Applejax XD  
Haha not too much fun at the moment going on, sorry to disappoint. Though I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	9. Getting Lost In The Crowd

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 9: Getting Lost In The Crowd**

It was perhaps the first time since coming here that she enjoyed and had some fun. After a simple meal, Benjamin and Howl both took her to the square where there are many vendors having booths of their own, openly selling and peddling goods. They did a rather well job introducing her to this new World with an Old World flare that is rather charming as they half toured and shopped about the place.

"Howl's missing," Kagome noted after coming out of a shop that Benjamin was showing her to, and helping her pick out a few new items.

"Perhaps another lady might have caught his interest," Benjamin told her so casually that it would suggest that he does it more than often.

"Oh?" she said looked at Benjamin for a minute her head reaching back as he tucked a stray hair from her face away.

"Stray hair," he told her with a calming smile as he offered her arm again as they took to the streets, joining the people on the streets dancing when Benjamin pulled her into the dancing crowd and taught her as he lead her in the dance.

"You're doing fine, don't look at your feet, just look at me and trust me," Benjamin told her as she nervously looked at him who is so full of confidence as he led him into the dance, going with the basic steps but making it look so effortless.

"There you go," he encouraged her with a smile as Kagome smiled back at him, finally enjoying herself as she laughed spontaneously which causes Benjamin's smile the grow even bigger.

"You're a natural," he breathes out the praise, looking at her expression, seeing it for the first time and is immediately captivated by her that instance.

Her smile grew as it too shone in her eyes, Kagome threw her head back and laughed. She silently thanked herself for early thinking to have her hat pinned down to her head, if not Madame Suliman had magic it to stay.

"That was really fun!" she told him in between of catching her breath as he led her out of the dance carefully to not bump or be knocked into by others.

They walked with their arms linked like that of a lover just because it felt so natural to her as Kagome let him lead her away, her face feeling flushed from the dance as a few of her hair strands came loose from their dance.

"It's the first time I've ever done something like that in my life," she told him, before her mood drops a little in remembering of the past.

"There are many more things to look at, let's go," Benjamin told her softly with a smile, sensing the slight change in her mood.

"Okay," Kagome told him with a sad smile as she followed him, letting him take her to the other parts of the fair.

At one point whilst they were browsing, Kagome was somehow separated from Benjamin as she looked around, hoping to find him amongst the crowd, but instead was finding herself more lost than before.

"Miss Higurashi? Kagome?" she heard a male calling out for her, turning her head in the direction in hope that it was perhaps one of the two wizards, but doubted it with the way he had addressed her.

"Your Highness," Kagome greeted in shock and relief as she found a familiar face amongst the sea of people gathered there for the festivity.

"I thought you were busy," He asked saddened and disappointed that she had lied to him about her

"N-No Your Highness, I was…unfortunately, dragged out of the Palace," Kagome told him respectfully as she did not look at him indirectly.

"Since you are out now, perhaps you will do me the honor of joining me seeing that you're currently alone," Prince Justin said as he extended his arm out towards her as Kagome hesitated for a moment before placing her hand on it.

"Of course Your Highness," Kagome told him with a partial curtsy as she let him lead her away looking around her to try spotting either of the two Wizard that were with her formerly.

"Please, just Justin will do," he told her as he lead her away despite her still looking about for her two original companion.

"Of course, Your- Justin," Kagome said with a half smile as she walked by his side, letting him do the guarding and the path that they take at the moment.

"A flower for you milady," Justin said as he chose a rose from a nearby flower peddler as he presented it to her gallantly.

"Thank you, Your…Justin," Kagome said, taking it with a gloved hand as she played with the stalk of the rose, occasionally glancing at it as she looked at the constantly moving crowd for the familiar faces of two particular wizards.

"Why are you looking around?" Justin asked her casually as he drew her attention to a nearby shop selling handcrafted porcelain dolls that is currently just as fashionable amongst the ladies these days.

"Pardon me Your Highness, I was originally here with Wizard Howl and Wizard Benjamin," she apologizes, aware that her distraction was a cause for her rudeness towards him.

"Justin," he corrected her, listening to her explanation.

"And you do no need to apologize, I'm sure that they are searching for you as well, but meanwhile do let me accompany you for the rest of the day, or at least until you are found by either of them," Justin said, not at all happy that one of the two wizard was once again in his way.

"Yes of course, Your-," she stopped abruptly in her speech as she looked embarrassed and a little conflicted, "Justin," Kagome said finally after a moment of hesitation as he continued to show her around of the town.

He was gone for just a while, wanting to get her something whilst she was still at one of the vendor, but when he returned, Kagome was gone. Feeling guilty that she was perhaps lost, Benjamin did not lose a beat as he quickly weaved his way through the crowd trying to search for Kagome, or at least the intricate hat that she wears amongst the many ladies in various colors of fine dresses walking about.

Benjamin was starting to worry a little when he was unable to spot her as he went to a more quiet area and weave a simple finding spell to help aid him in finding her. She must have wandered far as Benjamin followed the spell easily, and when he finally spotted her, he was somewhat relieve that she was with a familiar face and not taken away by some stranger thinking that she is an easy target.

"Your Highness, Kagome," Benjamin greeted the Prince with a bow as Kagome turned about when his spell tapped her on her back.

"Wizard Sullivan," Prince Justin greeted as he turned to regard the other, as they stood in the crowd casually.

His eyes glanced down at a small package that Benjamin was holding and a bouquet of roses as they were presented to Kagome by Benjamin, irritating him a little as he put on a polite smile, watching their exchange which was a lot different than she was with him. Kagome could never get past to being comfortable around the Prince, for various reasons, and also for reason that in stories that she had read as a kid, they are though gentlemanly and gallant, but there is also the side where they could easily throw anyone into the dungeon or jail.

"Erm…If you would not mind, perhaps Your Highness would like to join us for the rest of the day?" Kagome offered as she turned towards him, after receiving the gifts from Benjamin, and his apologies.

"I would like that very much, thank you, and it is just Justin, Kagome," Justin told her as he took her free hand and placing a kiss on the back of her hand in friendly gesture as his lips lingered on her knuckle for longer than usual until she took it back with a blush.

Benjamin was alright with the decision, but had originally hoped that it would just be the two of them for the rest of the day, seeing that Howl might still be busy chasing after some skirts.

"Such an honor it is to have Your Highness join us," Benjamin replied politely.

"Now then, shall we continue enjoying the rest of the fair together?" he asked to the both of them as Kagome nodded her head.

Both the male offered her their arms at the same time, causing the two males to exchange looks for a moment too long before turning their head to look at Kagome, expectantly waiting for her to make a decision.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Sorry that my chapter updates is going to start slowing down soon or again, but I will try to keep up with it as much as I can or even complete it before I take about a week off in October. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To ultima-owner  
Yes that would be bad, but well who knows, maybe it could be interesting as well. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To kakashixangela  
I'm still unsure who to pair her up with, I think since the last chapter the pairings possibilities has increased to 3, now is a matter of who to pair her up with, which is a dilemma as well. Well I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!


	10. Men

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 10: Men**

After that day in the fair, Kagome was back in her room, already seeing a pile of the things that she has bought in her room. Her teacher was doing some light reading when she had came back to drop by her wing of the Palace to pass her the requested items as one of the Page-Boys took it from Kagome.

She must admit, the clothes that were hand chosen for her by her mentor looked really good and it made Kagome felt good in appearance wise, though not so much in her confidence much at times.

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

"Kagome?" came the familiar voice of Benjamin as he knocked on her door waiting for her to open it on the outside as he looked about the hallway.

"Benjamin?" Kagome asked as she cracked the door to her room open, as she looked to see the wizard standing outside of her room.

"I got something for you from the fair, wanted to give it to you just now but…" he trailed off, not exactly wanting to complete what he was saying.

"Oh? You didn't need to," Kagome said as she tried pushing the gift back to him, not wanting to own more things than she needed so that it will be easier for when it was time for her to leave.

"It's just a little something, nothing big," Benjamin told her, "You can think of this as a 'get-to-know-you' present or 'welcome-to-the-neighborhood' present?"

"It's too much Ben," Kagome told him as she tried rejecting the gift.

"I insist that you take it," Benjamin said as he reached out for her hand to clasp it over the small box before he smiled and left her, leaving her no room to reject or say no.

 _Stubborn man,_ Kagome thought as she sighed when he disappeared so quickly down the hall as she shut the door to her room. The box now in her hand, Kagome contemplated if she should return it or keep it as he had gifted to her.

 _Knock, knock, knock…_

Another knock caught her attention as Kagome quickly go towards it to open the door again, hoping that perhaps it might be Benjamin.

"Kagome," greeted the Prince, somewhat dressed down now as she greeted him with a curtsy as always keeping her head lowered as was protocols that was taught to her by Madame Suliman who liked everything to be proper most of the time.

"You do not need to do that, not when it is just the two of us," he told her softly with a smile as he watched Kagome come to an upright position.

"It is only proper, Your Highness,"

"Also it is just Justin," he reminded her again as Kagome was back to being all prim and proper before of him.

"Of course Your Highness," Kagome said again.

"Justin remember," he asked her with a teasing smile.

"Yes, Y- Justin," Kagome corrected herself as she smiled at him politely.

"I wanted to come by the see how you are…and thank you for today, it was really fun," he told her, hands behind of his back as he behaved almost shyly around her.

"It was fun today," Kagome agree, smiling in memory of what they did today, mostly of her time with the two wizards more, especially at the conversational flow going back and forth between them.

"I got you something from the fair, and hope that you will accept it," Justin said, taking the small gift box he had held hidden behind of his back so that she would not be able to see it at first.

"That is really too generous of you You-, I mean Justin, but I really cannot accept it," Kagome told him as she tried to reject the gift from him like she did with Benjamin, only to have failed.

"This is just a token of my appreciation, and nothing is ever too much for you," Justin told her as he tried to push the gift box to her, and saw that in her hand se held a similar box in size.

"Really Your- Justin, this is too much for me to accept," Kagome told him again with a distress look upon her face as she tried to push it back into his hand.

"I insist, and if you feel bad about it, perhaps we could go out again together when you have a break from Madame Suliman?" Justin suggested as he was already geared towards wanting another day out with just her company and no one else.

"I think that will be rather inappropriate, please, I really should not and could not accept your generous gift," Kagome insisted as she tried her best to reject him.

"How will it be inappropriate?" Justin asked, this time it was his turn to frown at her words.

"I'm a nobody, you should date someone of your social standing and status Your-, Justin," Kagome said trying to break the habit of calling him by his proper title.

"I think that you are of my social standing and status Kagome, so please do not worry too much about it," he told her already insisting that she accepts the gift he had gotten her.

"It is rather late, and you have a long day, so please accept this and I will see you in the morning," Justin told her, reaching for Kagome's empty hand like what Benjamin had done as he placed a good night kiss to her cheek before smiling and bowing slightly to her as he left her room.

Kagome was rather stun by his show towards her, but then again, English men are so much more different in her culture back in Japan and how they would carry themselves. No doubt that if Inuyasha were to catch her in these positions, he will most probably rattle her ears off for who knows how long.

Sighing, Kagome shut the door to her room as she took the two boxes in, looking at them in her hands before placing them on her dressing table, not too sure what she should really do about it. The men she had met so far are all nice and charming but somewhat persistent as well, though luckily not as bad as Hojo who gets nothing at all.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry for the lack of update, though I do hope that all of you are enjoying this new chapter. If you're asking me about the pairing choice for this fan fic, I'm honestly still hmm clueless on who would be paired with Kagome and how the plot should continue on. Another reason for my slow update as well. Though, do feel free to let me know! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I see that your vote is with Prince Justin. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To kakashixangela  
Haha well there is always a lot of chapters to develop the plot and story, one will never know, it is still rather early in the story, at least it is to me. Though honestly, I'm still unable to decide who should she pair up with.

To ultima-owner  
One will never know~ Enjoy the new update!

To kanamelover101  
Haha okay so another vote to Justin I see.

To KEdakumi  
Well one will never know as well, I'm still deciding as well, very much so unsure of how this will flow at the moment. Curious though, which version of Howl are you referring to? Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	11. Over a cup of Tea

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 11: Over a cup of Tea**

At first things were rather awkward for Kagome when the Crown Prince would join her for breakfast, and during the other meal time period that he could manage. With more time that they spent with one another, Kagome was able to better know the other, except that she is always a little more cautious around him because of his status and role.

Benjamin would sometimes join them in their meal of course, and much to the annoyance of Justin and amusement of Howl who was taking it all in whilst engaging in a conversation with Kagome. Tiring it really is sometimes, that she would have to reject all invites for any meals and outings, as Kagome would immerse herself in work. She would often find Benjamin or Howl taking turns in keeping her company if not the both of them together as they would trade ideas and theories whilst Kagome multi-tasked.

"Hello Benjamin, have you come to pay your respect to me," Madame Suliman asked in amusement as she looked up from her position in the wheel chair as her Page Boy handed her a scroll that she had requested.

"Of course Madame Suliman," Benjamin said gracefully as he took a hand of hers bowing over it before giving it a light kiss in greeting.

"Come my boy, there has to be more to this visit, about Kagome perhaps," she asked, rolling the scroll up as she placed it on her lap with her hands crossed over it.

There is always the sense of unspoken elegance and grace with Madame Suliman. She is always one for proper etiquette and protocols, right down to the smallest of details, which is something he could see, reflected well in Kagome despite of her short time in this world.

"As always Madame Suliman, nothing gets past you," Benjamin said as he took the seat that was brought to him by one of her emulated Page Boys.

"Tea?" she asked, she reached out for freshly poured cup of her own.

"Thank you," he said, as he took a cup of his own, sipping on it before requesting for a lump of sugar as he stirred it to dissolve the sugar.

Madame Suliman is a very patient person as she took sips of her tea, waiting for Benjamin to broach the subject.

"Are you intentionally not wanting to teach Kagome the spell to might bring her back?" Benjamin asked casually as he looked at his teacher from beneath his lashes as he took a sip of his tea.

Madame Suliman looked at Benjamin, amused that he could come up with such a theory, but he is partially right in some sense, but also because there are complications to it as magic always does. And with Kagome, the complications can be worse than what they expected if done wrongly that even she might not be able to help.

"You're wrong Benjamin, there are too many unknown complications with Kagome," Madame Suliman state as she set her cup of tea down on the nearby table.

"How so?" he asked with a frown his cup of tea in the saucer that he has in his palm.

"She's special," Madame Suliman told him, not too sure herself on how to explain it.

Benjamin tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as he looking at her inquiringly, unsure of what she meant about Kagome. Kagome by far at the moment show the most promise, even more so than Howl and him. Something which in itself is rare, and hopefully not a person who had given her heart away to a fire demon, but by far he think that it is impossible. If not, Madame Suliman will be the first one to get rid of it just like the old Witch of the Waste who has been reduce into nothing but an old lady who is practically all skin and fats with wrinkles all over, and staying with Howl.

"She could be the answer to many things," Madame Suliman said thoughtfully as she looked out into the garden.

He was not getting what she mean, but decided to place that information to the back of his head, intending to figure it out. Madame Suliman was not going to tell him anymore, that much he knows.

"I'll be taking my leave now Madame Suliman," Benjamin said as he rose, casually straightening his clothes as he took hold of his former teacher's hand again placing a goodbye greeting on it before he turn to leave for the exit, but not before catching what she said.

"Don't push her too much," she mused, whilst indicating for one of the Page Boys to have her wheeled towards the garden where they have opened the glass door, ready to bring her out for some fresh air.

Howl was practically annoying Kagome as he looked through the spells that she had created, testing some of them as he analyze their properties. They are all different in their own right, but the way she created it makes them somehow much strong, and so much more 'lighter' as well. Even with Michael who is now in the advance stage of learning, is not on par with her level of learning and quality work.

"Put it down Howl, I've to submit all these to Madame Suliman later," Kagome said, not looking up from her current work as she place a little more concentration into her work than usual.

"All work and no fun will make you a dull person," Howl said as he placed the spell down where she had arranged it to be on her work desk.

"And all fun and no work makes one go rusty," she commented off-handedly.

"I'm not at all getting rusty for your information," Howl huffed as he crossed his arms, behaving almost rather childishly was it not for his smirk, "I'm just highly efficient," he said.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Kagome hummed as she continued on with her work, as Howl looked at her meaningfully thinking for a moment.

His impression is not always the best, or good at most times, always giving the impression of him being vain, which is rather accurate, but also it is a way for him to shirk away from more responsibilities. And lately Sophie has been nagging at him quite a lot as she kept a rather tight hold of their household expenses since becoming a permanent housemate and lover awhile back during the Witch of the Waste saga. And ironically it lead to the Witch of the Waste to live with them.

"There you two are," Benjamin said as he came in, giving his usual greeting to Kagome as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

Most of the time he would let it linger or find ways to continue holding it with unspoken excuses like looking at her works or even slight changes to her clothes or skin and hand. And these were all to just so that their skin contact will be longer.

"Benjamin, did you just come from Madame Suliman's?" Howl asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and she is as lively as ever," Benjamin replied as he took a seat nearest to Kagome as he watched her do her work.

"Was it something important?" Kagome asked, showing interest for his visit to their teacher.

"Nothing, just tea," he told her with a smile as he leaned forward, picking a piece of paper that she was writing on as he analyze the assignment on it.

"You're doing very well with these advance spells," Benjamin complimented as he set it back down where he found it.

"Hmm…" she hummed in reply, not really hearing what he was saying as Kagome flipped through some of the books that she had borrowed from the library to help with a spell that she was experimenting with.

"Kagome?" Benjamin called to her, "Will you be interested in going out on a date with me?" he finally asked, and this drew Howl's attention as his heard turned sharply to look at his fellow Wizard.

Kagome was not really hearing but when it did get processed in, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with wide eyed shock, as her mouth parted in slight shock.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Things are starting to become busy again at work for me thus the slow update, but I hope that you guys enjoy this new update! =D

To DreamRealm3  
I think most of the answers to that will be found in the previous few chapters. =]  
Hmm I guess we're getting to that point, but let's see how it will play out later! =D

To KEdakumi  
Lol I hope to change that then, not really my intention to have them be portrayed that way,, but we'll see how it goes. And yes so far it is mostly post movie with some things taken from the book as well, so it might be a little unfamiliar. Hope you enjoy this new update!

To ultima-owner  
And somewhat sweetly endearing as well~  
Hope you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! xP  
Hope you enjoy this new update!

To Deadpool-girl  
Haha thanks! I'm still not too sure who I should pair her up with as well.  
Hope you enjoy this new update!

To Lil Himari  
Thanks! I'm still in between amongst the three guys introduced in this crossover, totally unsure who to pair her up with. Hope you enjoy this new update!

To Makimashi Misa F.D.S.S.L.A  
Thanks! =]  
Hope you enjoy this new update!


	12. Confession of a Wizard

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 12: Confession of a Wizard**

She never really gave him much of an answer even when Howl had inquired about it. It would also seemed that word travelled fast as it reached the Prince's ear somehow one way or the other, which really should not come as a surprise to her at all.

Kagome was unsure if she should change the topic, or maybe busy herself with something else, or maybe to just be frank about it and let them know that she already have someone else in mind and heart. The later of her choices was really the first of her choice as Kagome later told them about it but did not tell them any more, like who the person is, if they know the other and what not. It was all part of where she came from, but at the same time she too worries on the possibility that she might not even be able to return to where she comes from. The Gods must be finding her situation to be pretty entertaining, even more so when they land her in a place where the men in her current life is really all just as good looking with charms of their own, and not at all brutish or boorish.

They are all somewhat the perfect gentleman and prince, one being literally a Prince, and out of a fairy tale. It does make her feel somewhat superior not being up on par with them, but also because her heart belonged to Inuyasha from the beginning, her first love.

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Benjamin called out worried at her lack of attention when he had walked into the study that she was currently occupying to do some work.

"Yes, I'm sorry, was there something that you needed?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him, politely folding her hands on her lap as her back arched up straight in a proper posture, with her head held up high but not in a arrogant or condescending manner.

"Yes, Madame Suliman was looking for you," he informed her, a worried frown upon his brow as he approached her.

Dressed and looking fresh like a blossoming flower in spring, in the colors of lilac, white and some silver, his eyes could not help but to turn his attention towards her like how she seems to command it these days. It has been months now since she first appeared in their World, and since then, Kagome had grown and blossom even more into a fine Lady that one might easily mistake her as a royal or noblewoman. No doubt that Madame Suliman has put her through various types of lesson to suit the place that she is now in, and also her influence.

"Oh, I'll be going now then," Kagome said as she neatened up the table, taking with her the spells that are ready in their respective bags as she was helped out of her seat when Benjamin came behind of her to hold her chair out for her.

"Thanks," Kagome acknowledges as she took her bag and started walking out of the door of the study. It has been weeks since she started avoiding the guys, or giving them the sometimes cold shoulder and devoted most of her time back to work coming up with reasons to avoid them, the same goes to Howl no matter the spells he used to disguise himself in.

"You've been working hard," Benjamin commented, catching up with her easily as he walked along side of her.

"Yes, there've been an increase in work lately, and Madame Suliman wants me to progress even further from where I am at the moment," Kagome answered him with a glance as she walked on, her heels clopping on the carpeted ground as she walked through the familiar paths and corridor to where her teacher would no doubt be in.

"I see," he replied with a sigh, "You've exceeded far more than expectations," he easily said as though it was nothing.

"Thank you," was her curt reply as Kagome walked on ahead of him at a little faster than usual pace.

"Kagome," Benjamin called out again this time grabbing her upper arm to slow her down so that they could have a proper talk, pulling her into one of the quieter corridors where seldom people walk by, Benjamin had her cornered with no way of escaping using his arms to trap her in between of him and the ornate wall of the palace.

"I'm not sure if you are trying to mislead that your heart is taken, but either way, I hope that you would at least give me a chance of consideration, I've really fallen for you," he confessed despite of originally wanting to confess to her at a later time period.

Her wide eyes look shows guilt and conflict as Kagome looked away, chewing on her lower lips as she was at a loss for words at his sudden confession. How could someone fall for another in such short time period, but then again, it was about the same for her when she started to know Inuyasha a little more. It was perhaps fickle of her, but her heart is wavering, with how the males here were treating her, like she is a princess, it was perhaps a fairytale come true, but there was always this little something more that she is looking for that she could not really put into words or thoughts. It was just that 'something' that at the moment eludes her, even when she is with Inuyasha.

"Miss Higurashi, Wizard Sullivan, Madame is expecting you," one of the Page Boys said, cutting the tension between them as Benjamin lowered his arms and took a few steps away from her.

"We-" he tried to say but was cut off when Kagome brushed passed him, head held high as her body posture was back to being or arch back and proper as she walked ahead of him, leaving him to the sound of her heels on the carpeted ground and the sound of rustling silk.

It was perhaps weird of him, but the way the dress moves with her, makes him wonder why he never really took note of the women here in this World, and yet with Kagome he is now noticing every tiny little details. Like the way the clothes would wrap around her snuggly, each breath that she takes and the sashay that she has in every step that she takes. It was like the clothes is her tool in the employment of seduction, even the light scent of blossoms that he had never really smelt before waft around her in a refreshing breeze that captures the attention just like her presence now.

 _"She has really changed a lot in such a short time,"_ he thought as Benjamin shook his head and follow after her with a smile as he watched her entered into the green house where Madame Suliman is no doubt in.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Here's a quick update for you guys, hope that you enjoy it!

To Guest (August 13, 2015)  
Hahaha that's interesting, why him though if you would not mind me asking. =]

To Lil Himari  
Thanks! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter update as well!

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! Well maybe, maybe not, I'm still thinking on it though, might take some time?

To ultima-owner  
xD

To Silversun XD  
Thanks!


	13. Just A Little

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 13: Just A Little**

Justin saw the whole interaction as he hid himself around the corner, not at all keen on letting his presence be known. His stumbling upon them was entirely coincidental and something that he was at the moment feeling pained. It was almost like the time when Sophie had rejected him for Howl despite of his invites and approach, now it was like he might be losing her to another Wizard, but the good thing was that Kagome was really giving him the cold shoulder as well.

"There's a request coming from the Crown Prince for you, and I believe that you will be up to the task for this," Madame Suliman said as she rolled up a parchment of paper, motioning for Kagome to take a seat as Benjamin pulled out the seat for her.

"A request Madame?" Kagome inquired with a frown marring her brow as it did Benjamin.

"Yes, Benjamin will also be joining you as an advisor in magic and to help continue your studies in magic whilst I am not by your side. Wizard Howl is needed here to aid me whilst you are gone," Madame Suliman informed them as she studied the expression on both of their face.

"Suliman," called out the King as he entered the room with his brother, the Crown Prince by his side as they looked and smiled at the people present there.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," they immediately greeted, Benjamin and Kagome both out of their seat as they bowed and curtsied to the two Royals.

"Rise, rise, there is no need to be too formal," the King told them jovially as he told them of the plans on what they have in mind, sharing the plans for it as Justin smiled at them politely nodding ever so slightly at the right moments in his brother's introduction and brief to the two who will be with him.

Originally it was to be either Wizard Howl or Wizard Sullivan that was proposed to go with him, but under his request, Kagome would now be joining them, and giving him the time he would need to have her close to him enough for him to try winning her over. Though it pained him remembering what he saw in the corridor, not at all keen that his rival for Kagome is at the moment too close to her for his comfort.

"We will be leaving in about a week's time, do let the servants know if you would need anything, your wardrobe will be arranged for as well for the peace talk," the King said before leaving with the Crown Prince by his side who gave Kagome a wave and smile in her direction before catching up to his brother.

"Please look up on the things you would need to know of the country, this is also crucial Prince Justin is there to meet with Princess Beatrice for the first time to talk about the merging of our countries as allies," Madame Suliman informed them as she indicated for one of her Page Boys who came forth with a bunch of scrolls and some books in his arms as he present it to both Benjamin and Kagome.

"And do not neglect on your studies Kagome, there is still much that you are needing to learn and this journey will be good for you, if anything Benjamin will be there to advise and instruct you should there be a need to," Madame Suliman said as she dismissed them with few words more except for a few more added work that she has for Kagome.

They were merely escorts to the Crown Prince, there to escort him to meeting his potential future wife, and that would mean that he was not really going to be much of a rival. Royal obligations and all, the Crown Prince does have his duty to the Crown and the Kingdom, whilst Princess Nicole is still too young to know or do anything much at the moment.

"Excited for your first field trip as an ambassador and aid to the Prince on this upcoming journey?" Benjamin asked her with a friendly smile as he led her out of the room, intending to escort her back to the study where she was doing her work before being summoned by Madame Suliman.

There is much to be anticipated in this little trip, and it could work out well for him as well, he could only hope for the best and keep persisting. One will never know if he were to give up so easily without a proper answer and reply from her.

"I don't know…" Kagome said unsure of herself and whether she is up for the task. It felt like it is a lot to ask for, especially when she is still very new to this World and unsure of herself. "I'm worried," she confessed to the Wizard.

"You'll do great, just wait and see," Benjamin reassured her, already knowing that she will do great despite of her own lack in confidence.

Kagome did not say anything to what he had told her, instead chose to remain silent and not acknowledge it as she continued to walk on.

"Things will be fine, just wait and see, you'll most probably not even need my help," Benjamin told her lightly as he gave her a soft smile, which she did not see.

Kagome's confidence in herself is really not there, but after seeing some of the basic spells that she had worked with when she first came here, he could already tell of her potential, even more so when they first met.

Sighing out, it was not something that Benjamin missed as he reached out to take her hand within his and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he continued walking with her, hand in hand, back to the studies where he was sure she will bury herself with more work or in her studies.

"You'll be fine," Benjamin reassured her again as he gave her hand another squeeze, smiling at her warmly when Kagome glanced at him.

She was not all too sure but with his words, Kagome felt a little better as she placed a little more faith in herself, and with Benjamin by her side she was at least a little more assured on it by just a little.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Just another quick update and I'm disappearing again to try finishing up more work. Hope that you guys enjoy it!

To Silversun XD  
Haha I've been thinking on who to pair her up with since day one, and now I'm still not sure who!

To ultima owner  
It could be a temporal thing?


	14. Night Calls

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 14: Night Calls**

Madame Suliman had all of her wardrobe planned and created out by one of the best seamstress here in Ingary as she took charge of her etiquette lessons a week before, perfecting every little thing, as well as increasing her study load as her teacher crammed more things into her head.

"Are you all ready and packed Kagome?" Howl asked Kagome as he entered her room uninvited and without knocking.

"What are you doing here so late Howl," she asked with a tired sigh, looking to the clock she had placed on her study as she glance over at him before resuming some of her packing as she put some of the items that she needed into the luggage that was provided for her by her teacher.

"I just happen to be around the corner and thought that you might need help in packing," Howl lied through his teeth as he looked over her shoulder and the items that she had packed into her luggage.

"What about your wardrobe?" Howl asked seeing that the luggage she is filling at the moment does not contain any clothes.

"They will be prepared and packed by the Page Boys and other servants that Madame has assigned to help me with it, I was told that I'm not needed to handle the packing of my clothes unless it is about another fitting," Kagome told him about it, as she sighed and sat on her bed tiredly.

"We all know that you will take the simplest of dress that is acceptable when going for this kind of affair," Howl told her as he eyed her current dressing.

"She is right on that, and not to mention, you will be representing Ingary even if the Crown Prince is there, not to mention all eyes will be on all of you," Howl informed her as he glance at the dresses she has in her wardrobe that she had left wide open.

"Perhaps so, but it is still the Prince that all eyes will be on," Kagome said as she continued packing.

Howl's eyes saw two small boxes on her study table that are left unopened it seemed as the ribbons are still tightly wrapped around it perfectly like when it was most probably first bought.

"Howl, do you think there is something anything important that I should bring along?" Kagome asked, unsure of herself as she looked around her room that contained very little personal items.

"What about those two boxes?" Howl asked as he walked towards it.

"It's nothing important," Kagome told him almost sharply as she turned away from him to take a few of her books out, thinking that they are not really needed after all, and perhaps she could borrow the library there if it is needed, she is after all still just an apprentice, why Prince Justin had requested for her to join him on this trip is still really unclear to her as well.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure Benjamin will be there to help you along if you were to need it," Howl reassured her as he flopped down onto the plush seat in her room.

"Isn't it about time that you run off home?" Kagome asked, a slight tinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Got into a slight problem at home, I'm just hiding out now,"

"In other words, you're just running away from the issue," Kagome said as she tidied up her room even whilst Howl is there.

 _Tap…tap…tap…_

"Someone's at the door," Howl informed her, stating the obvious.

"I can hear that," she told him as she rolled her eyes, but walked over to the door as she opened it.

"Kagome, I just wanted to ask how is your packing coming along, and if you would be needing any help," Benjamin asked her with a friendly smile as Kagome stood by the door to hold it open.

"Benjamin!" Howl called out from behind of her as Kagome grimace at his way of making his presence known.

Benjamin had a shock look upon his face as he looked between Howl and Kagome. This is a first for Howl to be here in the palace this late, and to be in her room without anyone else and she let someone like him in so easily as well.

"What are you doing here so late Howl," Benjamin asked with hostility in his tone that surprises the two of them and even himself.

"He's on the run from Sophie," Kagome replied as she stepped aside to return back into her room, beckoning for the two males to enter just so that no other palace staffs or guards that are wandering the halls will see them in such scandalous manner.

"That's no surprise," Benjamin muttered beneath his breath as he followed them in, with Howl who walked beside of Kagome.

They look good together were what he thought, as Benjamin's eyes followed their movements. The gap between them is smaller, but then again they are almost always joking and being more casual around the other like close friends will. And though he is not always a gentleman, Howl can be a charmer when he chose to be and it annoys him.

"How surprising for you own late night visit," Howl commented as he took the seat that he had abandoned earlier as Kagome hurriedly cleaned up her room.

"You did not open those two boxes?" Benjamin asked curiously with a frown, bothered by it as it remained in it's mint condition.

"She said that it was nothing important," Howl replied for her with a shrug, not at all bothered by it, as Benjamin felt affected by the answer that he got from Howl, something that he had not expected.

"Oh? Is that so?" he tried to sound casual about it as Benjamin took a seat not too far from Howl, they both watched Kagome cleaning up despite of them being in her room.

Unlike most female of this time, they will play hostess, but she is at least feeling comfortable and casual enough to do what it was that is needed at the moment and not bother playing host to them even if they are in her room.

"Are you planning to stay her all night," Benjamin asked, directing the question towards Howl with a glare in his eyes.

"I would love to if Kagome wou-"

"Definitely not," she replied before Howl could even finish what he was going to say, something that he was secretly happy about.

"Go back to Sophie before things between you two gets any worse," Kagome told him with her hands on her hips as she cocked it to the side, looking at him in a stern reprimanding manner.

"Kagome has a point," Benjamin agreed with her, though it also be wanted him to leave her room soon, now if possible.

"How about supper?" Howl asked randomly.

"You're being random, at this timing I doubt there is a place that is open for food or drinks at all," Kagome commented, not at all too sure but it would be interesting if there were such a place.

"Oh but there is," Howl told her in a singsong voice.

"Why, are you treating us?" Kagome asked again, as she finally cleared her room, going to take a seat opposite of the two wizard as she sat down, crossing her ankles as she placed her crossed hands on her lap.

"Maybe…" Howl started in a sly tone, "If you would let me stay for the night…" he trailed off, but instead Kagome shut him down completely, immediately denying him of his request.

"I'm sure Madame Suliman will have the appropriate punishment for this misdemeanor as well," Kagome said thoughtfully as she looked towards the main door that leads to her room suite.

"I was just joking," Howl said holding both his hands up in surrender as he tried to lightly cast it aside.

"Not really a good one especially since you are in her room this late," Benjamin commented.

"It is the same with you as well Wizard Sullivan," Kagome commented as she looked at him pointedly.

"I was here to just ask about your packing actually, and I would hate to leave you alone with Howl especially since a gentle lady like you have a reputation to uphold," Benjamin told her, trying to justify for his own actions as well and looking somewhat flustered about it.

He confessed to her a few days ago, but instead Kagome had been taking it lightly and brushing it aside, if not telling him that she is already promised to another. Something in which she did not care to elaborate or let him know more about it, and has since been very vague about it. Which made him wonder if she knows of the danger of men, as to let Howl into her room so easily without worry that he might do something to her when they are in the privacy of her rooms.

Though Howl may have a gentlemanly behavior, he does have his quirks at times. And him being with Sophie does not mean that their relationship are something set in stone as there are various other possibilities that he might change his mind of being with Sophie with another.

"You two should get going, it is getting rather late," Kagome said, looking at the ornate clock that she had placed at her nightstand just so she can look at it in the morning when she wakes up.

"We should," Howl said, but did not move an inch at all from where he is seated in.

"And you're not moving at all…" Kagome said with a look on her face that said she is not amused at all.

"Why the rush, the night is really still quite young," Howl said as he made himself a little more comfortable by slouching a little further down into his seat.

"Amusing," she replied dryly, looking towards Benjamin who should be the most sensible between the two of them.

"How about supper with me," Benjamin suggested as he looked towards Kagome who look over at him with a blank look on her face as a thick silence hung in the air.

She sighed after a while of the silence and thought against better judgment, "Only tonight, I hope you know somewhere that is good," Kagome said as she stood up.

Dusting her skirt and straightening her dress as she went to grab a shawl from her wardrobe for when she goes out in the night and a small pouch where there are some money in it from her earnings of doing odd jobs for Madame Suliman. Truth be told, it pays really generously, or was it because of the influence that Madame Suliman has that many recognize her as a person to be more highly paid. Then again, Kagome does not know of what the market rate is like for a person of their skill level, it is not exactly widely publicized, or something that she knows of well in equivalent since it is way different in Sengoku Jidai.

"I'm coming along," Howl announced much to Benjamin's displeasure, but he expected it as well, as he held out an arm towards Kagome who placed her hand around it out of instinct.

"Aren't you worried that things between Sophie and you might turn sour if you do not address it?" Kagome asked, as she was lead out of the room by Benjamin who held the door open for her as always.

"You're starting to sound like Sophie," Howl commented in a whining tone as he followed after them, only to have Kagome throw him a dark look that caused him to keep quiet immediately and any other comment pertaining to that as well.

"You'd regret it if the time comes when you might lose her again," Kagome shot him one last piece of advice, though she may somewhat harp on it, but she too have her own regrets at the moment, and she does not know when she will ever be able to return to the right time period to confess her love to Inuyasha and be able to stay by his side, or have a family with him.

Benjamin sense a difference in her as he quietly lead her out of the palace, placing a warm hand over her own that is wrapped around his arm as he navigated them out to the town street where some shops and vendors are still open for business. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes when she felt his other hand being placed over hers, as she looked away, at the other vendors, in her mind she had hoped that it would have been someone else, but that would be impossible since Inuyasha was never one for gentlemanly behavior like Benjamin's, Justin's or even Howl's (when he chose to be one).

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks so much for all of you to be reading this crossover, I hope that you enjoy this new update! And yup, I'm still indecisive as to who to pair her up with.

To ultima-owner  
Well being Royal do gives them certain privileges asides from the long list of responsibilities.

To Silversun XD  
I'm still very much so indecisive on the pairing types for this crossover =/

To Tigerluver13  
Thanks! I'm sorry if the updates has been slow as I'm rather packed with work these days.

To Guest (August 19, 2015)  
Haha I'm still indecisive over who to pair her up with. Not that it is uncommon, I'm never really a big fan towards Inuyasha somehow, he just seem so hmmm... I don't know how to quite put it..

To Deadpool-girl  
Lol and I still do not know who to pair her up with.


	15. Forget-Me-Not

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 15: Forget-Me-Not**

Benjamin was right in her being there to steal the show even if attention were thrown towards the Crown Prince. Just about all the time, Benjamin was found to be by her side if not she would be within their sight and not too far out of the two males that she had accompanied to come from Ingary.

"You look lovely, I believe that you are the most elegantly and beautifully dressed lady in all the Kingdoms," Prince Justin complimented when Kagome exited her room in the Kingdom in which they are visiting.

"Thank you Your Highness," Kagome said as she greeted him with a curtsy as soon as she came to stand before of him.

"Your Highness, Kagome," Benjamin greeted as he with a bow to him, and another to Kagome as he brought her hand up to his lips in greeting.

They were here to meet with the Royals of Strangia, to meet with Princess Beatrice and secure a tie between their Kingdoms through marriage. "Are you ready for this?" Benjamin whispered that question low enough for her to hear as he offered her his arm.

They have been here a few days in and everyday it was just tiring with them mingling and meeting with the various people of influence in the court and the wizards and sorceress there. Most of the time, Benjamin would attend the even together with her, but would soon after be away from her side as they each talked to people from Strangia as they discussed various things.

Kagome was more of a hot favorite being a female and also a new student of Madame Suliman, something that caused quite a stir once word got out.

"Here, have a drink," Benjamin says as he passed to Kagome to glass of champagne that he had gotten from a passing page as he stood by her side.

"Thank you,"

An awkward silence fell between the both of them, as Benjamin did not know how to start the conversation, whilst Kagome just stood by the side of an alcove hidden in shadows as she looked at the many people gathered tonight.

Just as he was about to make a comment, Prince Justin made his way towards them, smiling broadly in an affectionate manner at Kagome as he stood before of her. "Kagome, you're looking so beautiful tonight,"

"Your Highness," Kagome greeted with a formal curtsey to which the Prince did not say anything about.

"Her Highness Princess Beatrice seems to be looking for you Your Highness," Kagome commented, pointed towards a petite girl who is weaving amongst the crowd as though looking for someone. "Then Your Highness, we shall take our leave for now," Benjamin said as he gave Kagome his hand and lead her out of the gathering area after they had properly said their goodbye and goodnights.

"I'll go for a walk before bed first, you go on ahead back to your room," Kagome said as she left his side to start walking to one of the many gardens within the palace grounds.

Benjamin raised a brow but followed after her, easily catching up with her with long quick strides as he stood by her side telling her that he will accompany her, not feeling it safe for her to wander out alone.

"I heard that there've been quite a lot of offers for you to stay on here in Strangia as their Sorceress," Benjamin commented with a faint worry smile as he tried to hide his worry from her.

"…I've no interest," she replied him after glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Really?" he asked, a little overly pleased by the answer and the feeling of relieve when she show no interest in staying on as a Sorceress here.

"Mnh, I still need to find a way back home," she told him in an almost nonchalant manner had it not been for that frown between her brow, he might have thought otherwise of her mannerism about wanting to go back being half and half, but her words made him feel cold.

"If you would not mind me asking, why are you so eager to get back," he asked, a question that has been bothering them all for quite a while.

She sighed outwardly for the first time, throwing away what Madame Suliman had taught her about proper etiquette and behavior.

"There are people waiting for me to return," she told him simply, walking further into the garden as she reached out with a gloved hand to brush above the bushes before stopping at one of the blooming flowers as she plucked it.

There is a softness to the way that she says it, almost in a loving manner, but it could just be his hearing as well, but he could not help but to somehow feel somewhat jealous about it for some reason.

"A lover perhaps?" He asked with a teasing smile upon his face even though he is trying his luck in narrowing down the answer.

Kagome turned her head to look at him sharply a look upon her face that told him that she was caught red-handed. Turning her head away again, she walked further away from Benjamin, avoiding from speaking to him any more. Though he had brought back up memories, how long has it been since she has been in this world, are they missing her already? Does Inuyasha miss her?

"Good night Benjamin-san," Kagome said after a long paused, turning away from him as she headed back to the castle, leaving him behind as she practically rushed past him.

She misses them all, especially Inuyasha, and having been transported into this world without so much as giving her a chance to confess to him of what she had decided and most especially of her own feelings to him, makes her feel all the more unwilling to let it go without so much as trying.

"I'll try my best to return to your side soon Inuyasha, Mom, Jii-chan, Souta," Kagome promised as she leaned against the closed glassed door of her balcony, looking up at the night sky that reminds her rather similarly of when she was in Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
This too has given me quite a block, but I hope that you guys enjoy this somewhat not so substantial update. Have a great week!

To KEdakumi  
I agree with you on that, that the two of them balance her out somehow, though in the end I guess we might have to settle for one since no male will be willing to share. =/ Don't think that Sophie will stand it as well haha, well I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To ultima-owner  
Nope he never is one to stay still for long. =) Though he did end up marrying Sophie in the books. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Chibiabyss  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To James Birdsong  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	16. Magic Break

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 16: Magic Break**

It was almost a breathe of relieve knowing that the questions that he had asked of her did not make her avoid him. And from it, he found who and what made her feel motivated to find the right spell to bring her back to the side of the person that occupied her mind. He noticed that even when they are there in the Strangia, Kagome would often be in their library or be found with some of the wizards and scholars discussing on the various theories of travelling through spaced and time.

And when they were back to the palace, Kagome was back to her usual busy schedule that made it hard for even either Howl or himself to get her to break it to just have fun.

"I'm worried for you," Madame Suliman said as she quietly observed Kagome one of the days whilst she worked on a rather complicated spell.

Kagome put the work down as she turned her head to look at her teacher, heading tilting slightly to the side as she looked at the older woman, not quite sure of what she is talking about, but could more or less guess the meaning behind of her words.

"If you keep pushing on and expand too much of your magic, you'll drain out," Madame Suliman said as she crosses her fingers together, regarding Kagome seriously with a grim expression upon her face.

"You're my most prized student Kagome, but there is consequences when you sometimes gets too involved with your magic," Suliman continued, earning a deep frown from Kagome as she turned her body towards Madame Suliman unsure of what to say, but more or less tried to understand her words.

"Take a break after this spell, that is an order," Madame Suliman told her sternly before indicating for the pageboys serving her to push her away from the room in Kagome is in.

Kagome frowned not at all happy that she is being told to put a stop to her work. Thinking that she could perhaps escape that without letting her teacher know, but she had underestimated that she would have made some precautions in case she did not follow through her orders, bringing in both Howl and Benjamin to drag her off and helped her packed up her things properly.

It was only a few times that she had expected just thing to happen, but later learnt that they were there to make sure of such and usually it is Benjamin who decided that she was the one who needed a break, and often dragged her off to take long rides, walks, shopping or even just to hike about.

"You know you're not going to get me to be your accomplice in this right," Benjamin told her with a sharp look in his eyes.

There were a few times that she had tried to avoid the duo, and sometimes the Prince, but in the end they would manage to find her because of a simple finding spell. So she learnt to make use of that time and made either Benjamin or Howl to go with her to certain places, but what she does there is really to do some search into the magic that she was looking for. Like today, she had Benjamin followed her to a particular place to get a feel of the type of magic is in the air and to do a few test of that place.

"We're merely out for an excursion," Kagome corrected him with a side glance as she continued walking towards where she felt that magic was the most concentrated in.

Benjamin sighed as he followed after her, knowing that she could easily get into trouble for tempering with the magic, more especially since Kagome is the more experimental one amongst the three of them, wanting to find a way back home.

"Take a break," Benjamin called out to her as he pulled her away from her current interest in that particular spot.

"In a while," she told him, but they both know that it will be a very _long_ while before Kagome would be even willing to take a break or walk away with him.

"I can find a way to restrict you you know," Benjamin informed her with a shake of his head at her current behavior.

It was almost obsessive, her behavior, and it hurts him to see how hard she is working, trying to find a way back to her home. Like she had no consideration for those people that she had met here up until now.

"Fine," she bit out, turning her back on what she was doing as she turn to follow Benjamin who had a soft smile upon his face, hand reached out to her as he waited for her to accept his hand, but was ignored by Kagome coldly.

"The weather is perfect today for a picnic," Benjamin said with a smile still upon his face as he got a basket of food from the ride in which they came in, leading her towards another area, far away from where the magic was strongly concentrated as he led the way.

Kagome did not say anything as she followed him, leaving her parasol in the carriage with the coachman. Benjamin tried to get her talking but she was a stubborn on and her mind was constantly distracted much to his displeasure, but that was never shown upon his face. Even in the midst of their meal, he could see that her mind was else where, most probably to where they were just now and the reason for her wanting to come to this place.

"Kagome," he called out to her a few times, but she either was ignoring or her mind was just too far away to hear him.

Benjamin sigh as he moved to sit next to her, lifting a hand to turn her face towards him as he leaned close towards her face, eyes looking at her eyes, before dropping down to her painted lips and pressed his own against hers. Molding his lips against it as he slowly pressed her to allow his tongue access but instead he was pushed away by her roughly when her mind finally returned to her, as she looked at him in outraged surprise.

"Good to see that I finally got your attention," he said, moving away from her with a shake of his head, but could not seem to stop smiling at the stolen kiss that he had gotten from her.

"You're despicable!" she hissed at him, taking the napkin as she used it to clean her mouth, clearly still being able to taste him, especially the lingering taste of wine that was transferred from his lips.

"I guess you can say that about me," he agreed with her term.

Kagome glowered at him, not at all happy with what had happened, and it showed upon her flushed face with the way blood had rushed to her cheeks so quickly.

"You're so cute Kagome," Benjamin told her smilingly as he poured for her a cup of wine and cooled it with his magic before passing it to her.

Watching the way she took it out of his hand almost so forcefully and drinking it down within a single gulp, he could not help but to be amused by her innocent reaction. Her face was already flushed red, and at his comment, it was even redder. Kagome did not spoke another word to him but to constantly glower at him with a flushed face.

"I'm so happy that you're finally looking at me," Benjamin commented with that same easy-going smile upon his face as his eyes twinkle with amusement beneath the sun.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
So sorry for the delay in update, this story is also having one of my writer's block, I'm still not too sure how to continue, but I guess we'd have to play this by ear as well. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! So glad to see that you enjoyed it, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying this. Hahaha it would seemed like they are the only pairing isn't it? I hope that you enjoy this new update as well.

To Milkalette  
Haha I'm trying, though I guess this story at the moment is in one of my writer's block sadly. I will try my best to update! I hope that you enjoy this new update.


	17. Spell Gone Wrong

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 17: Spell Gone Wrong**

Benjamin could only smile almost sadly at himself with the way that Kagome would often call Howl along just about all the time, most especially whenever he is there. He was not sure whether to take this as a good thing or not, that she is being more conscious of him to the point of always needing Howl to be there and looking at him from the corner of her eyes with such caution that it really made him think if what he did that day was a good thing or bad.

Though one of the days, something went wrong with a spell that she was trying out and he had not expected to find her in the current state that she is in at the moment.

"Kagome?" he called out questioningly with a frown upon is face as he looked at the small creature on the ground, amongst the heaps of clothes that Kagome would often wear.

She barked out in chirping like voice, surprised, but ended up nodding her head as looked up at him, embarrassment in her eyes as she looked away shortly later. Benjamin looked towards the table at a spell that she was working on, though somehow it had backfired on her, turning her into the state that she is at the moment, a cute black fox with bright honeyed eyes that looks almost golden.

"Was this the spell that you were working on?" Benjamin asked, shifting his eyes towards Kagome just he saw her nodded her furry little head again.

"Looks like you got yourself into quite a mess," Benjamin says as he picked up the scroll to look at it more carefully with a serious look upon his face.

Again Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement to what he just said as he studied her notes. Bracing her body, Kagome jumped up onto the chair as she braced her new body, slowly getting used to being on all fours before she made for another difficult leap onto the desk, all four legs fumbling a little as her claws made crisp clicking sounds against the wood.

Her body is a sleek coat of shiny black fur that looked soft to the touch and like that of mink, though the eyes honey like gold stands out the most and yet it sorts of absorb another into its' depth. Benjamin looked at her with laughing eyes as he watched her stumbled over the table, stepping on her parchments of scrolls and papers clumsily, trying to find her center of gravity it seemed.

"You seem to be adjusting well," Benjamin mused as he reached out in an attempt to touch her fur, but base from the growl that she was emitting, he quickly retracted his hands in case she suddenly have a case where she might bite his hands off.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologize with a smile upon his face as though trying to pacify her for the moment, "Though we should go to Madame Suliman to see if she has any idea about this,"

Kagome tilted her furry little head to the side as though in consideration of what he was saying before nodding shortly after in agreement.

"Shall I carry you there?" Benjamin asked with a patient smile as he reached out a hand in invitation.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before walking to the edge of the table as she crouch on all fours bracing her body as she calculated the distance and gathered her guts to make a jump to the ground. Benjamin found the sight to be cute and adorable all at the same time but nothing but watch from the side.

"Kagome! Benjamin!" Howl called out suddenly just as he breeze right into the library walking towards them with a bright smile upon his face.

Though it ruined her concentration and nearly scared her at the sudden loud noise, causing her body to jump as a panic look crossed her face whilst trying to lad on the ground with her eyes tightly shut.

Benjamin had wanted to catch her when he immediately saw her jump, worried that she might injured herself.

"Benjamin! Where's Kagome?" Howl asked as he looked about the place looking for her with a frown upon is face. "What's with that black fox?"

Kagome had an indignant look upon her face after looking surprised that she had landed onto the ground. Stamping her front forepaw in annoyance, she glared holes at Howl. Though she tried to look fierce and angry at the same time, but it looked more of her being adorable with bristled up fur.

"You're looking at her,"

"What?" Howl looked confused with a deep frown on his face as he bent over to look at Kagome with a serious look upon his face.

"This is surprising," he mumbled, looking at her trying to figure out the spell.

"A spell of her creation," Benjamin said as he handed the piece of paper in which she had scribbled on the 'schematics' of the spell that she had casted.

"That does look complicated," Howl said after studying it for a moment. "Though I see there is no ingredients that she used in creating it, seems more like a weaving of a spell,"

Kagome sat on the ground looking up at them as she looked between them listening in on their findings and nodding her head, but it would seemed that no one seem to take note of her. Stamping her feet on the ground, Kagome showed her annoyance, but it would seem that no one took note of her, Howl seemingly more interested in the spell that she had created whilst Benjamin was suggesting ways of undoing the spell.

Barking a few times, Kagome got their attention as she stamped her forepaw on the ground a few times, pointing towards the door as she took a few steps, indicating with her head for them to hurry it up.

"Kagome, you should not run about the place in the state that you are in, there would be some that might hunt you down," she was told, earning the two of them a roll of her eyes as she trotted out of the place.

"Kagome," the two called after her, hot on her heels as they chase after the quick nimble creature that she had become.

Kagome was however trying to get used to her current new body as she tried to not skid on the smooth surface. Though something else that she is trying to get used to is how sensitive she seems to be for just about everything around of her. Every scent, sights, and sound all seemed to be amplified to her at the moment. Though there is another thing that she needed to avoid and that is how she is drawing too many attention and surprise that there are some people chasing after her.

"She's fast," Howl commented as they rushed towards the direction that they believe Madame Suliman should be at the moment.

"And attracting problems," Benjamin dryly added as he told the guards to remain as they are, and leave it to them to handle things.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
It's been a long while, but I hope to those of you who are still reading, that you enjoy this new update.

To KEdakumi  
Yea, you're right in that sense, and hmm yes, it is kinda interesting don't you think, on how the two of their relationship will develop into? I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Silversun XD  
Maybe, though I'm sure things will play out interestingly on if and how they they will develop into later on for their relationship.

To Lauramichca  
Thanks for your review, great to read it to see it from your point of view. I do agree with you it is really impromptu for him to do such a thing, though I guess this might turn for an interesting change and spice it up a little (and maybe my hand just typed it out and it just got led on by my hands...)? I'm still unsure who I will be pairing her up with, though maybe not Howl since it is rather shown that he is happy with Sophie in both the book and movie. Even have a child base on the book.

Yea I do highly recommend reading the books, if you have not, they're really good. And thanks for reading and reviewing, really good to read from other's perspective and give it more thoughts whenever I re-read all the reviews again. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	18. Human Form

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 18: Human Form**

Benjamin watched with interest as Kagome suddenly uncurled herself as she got up from her bed and dropped to the floor, turning her head to look at him in a fierce way as though commanding him to follow her as she trotted to the door impatiently throwing her head back to look at him as her tail swished about behind of her.

It was indeed harder for her when she had to depend on another to being able to wander about, like opening the door, or even going out even. It also makes things harder for her when she needed to finish up her work, being in the body of a fox made it all impossible to, but gave her more time to catch up on a multiple number of readings.

Just as he opened the door, Kagome was quick to slip out as he hurried after her, calling out for her as he tried to keep up pace with her. Finally coming to a stop in the royal garden, Benjamin walked about calling out to Kagome as he tried to search for her in that vast space. He hated losing her, especially when she is much more vulnerable now that even dogs are her enemies.

"Kagome?" Benjamin called out as he walked about the place, carefully taking slow steps so that he does not miss her in the darkness of the place, or accidentally step on her.

"It worked!" A delighted female voice sounded out from somewhere as Benjamin rushed towards it, worried that it might be Kagome who was caught.

Just turning the corner, Benjamin stopped in his tracks, surprised, stunned and bedazzled. Bathed in moonlight, Kagome seemed to exude a glow around her like that of a fairy that has come out to play beneath the moon. Her hair looks longer than it used to be as it flow along the s-curve of her back cascading like waterfall while some were covering parts of her front, though not very successfully.

Like a nymph coming out to play, she is nothing but eye-candy to him as Benjamin found it hard to avert his eyes away from her. He watches her, as Kagome was more careful in checking her body to make sure that every thing was alright, and that she was not missing a body part. Though when she reached her ears her hands suddenly halted as he saw her frantically feeling her ears again.

"Kagome!" He called out, rushing towards her just as he saw her jump, startled by his sudden interruption as she looked at him for a moment too long before finding that something was not quite right.

"Pervert!" she screamed pushing him away as she tried to hide her body with her hands and arms, but ultimately ended up hiding amongst the green foliage of plants.

"I was worried! You just suddenly up and ran!" Benjamin tried to reason turning his head away to try not looking at her as his face still remained red. As though remembering that she was still naked, he quickly took off his shirt, but was interrupted when he heard her screamed and shouted at him again.

"Go away you pervert!"

"Just put this on for now!" Benjamin tried to explain, roughly throwing his tunic in her direction as he had his back faced towards her, not exactly wanting to make the situation any more awkward for him and her as well as he tried stating his stand to her again, hoping that it got to her.

The sound of rustling fabric was heard and he breathed out a sigh of silent relief that she had at least listen. Though about what he saw just now, he is going to take it with him into his grave and not let anyone or even Kagome to ever find out about it. He heard the rustling of the leaves just about to turn his head but caught himself as he resisted that urge to and ended up looking straight ahead of himself still.

"Thank you, I'll have this cleaned and returned to you," Kagome said in a rather miffled tone despite of herself and her very recent attitude.

It was in a way not his fault that she did not have clothes, but neither did she expected that it would work in this world, but then again magic here is rather thick in the air if one knows where to look for, but it still surprises her that it worked, that theory of hers.

"Can I turn around now?" he asked her cautiously, though turning his head slightly, only his eyes were still looking away from her.

"Yes," she said in a softer tone as he slowly turned, to see her dressed in an oversized tunic that covered her body, but did not hide the silhouette from beneath the thin enough fabric.

"I'll cast a temporal cloaking spell on us, this way no one will be able to see us," he said averting his eyes as he his face flushes again at the way that she looked and the earlier image of her that is burned into his memory as he tried to not look at her anywhere else aside from her face and eyes, but he could not help the temptation to glance down at her body from time to time.

"Here, hold my hand, I do not want to lose you again," he told her softly, reaching out a hand for her to hold just as he weaved a simple spell, ready to cast it onto them temporarily.

It is rather common dressing in their time, in some way, but not in this world where things are still a little more backwards. Kagome was hesitant at first and grudging about it, but in the end she reached out with her hand to place it in his larger ones as he held onto her soft hands firmly but gently, and started to lead her back into the palace grounds once the spell has been casted.

"I…erm…need my tunic back," Benjamin says glancing at his tunic that she is still wearing as she cried out pervert at him again before ducking into the connecting changing room where she slowly disrobed with shaky hands, nervous and still somewhat confuse on how to take their current awkward situation that her transformation had caused.

"There," she said thrusting his tunic back into his hands as she looked away, a furious blush upon her cheeks as she held her robe tightly together, as though worried that they might come undone despite of herself.

"Thanks," he replied to her their fingers brushing against one another, but not long enough for proper contact or as a chaste contact as Kagome quickly withdrew her hand and putting distance between them again, turning her back to him to not see him wearing it immediately in her room.

"Well it is good to see that you are back, though I think we would need to find out a little more how you manage to get your body back tomorrow," Benjamin informed her as he got himself properly dressed, half tucking his tunic in as he turned moving towards the chair by her study table where he had hung his coat over it.

He could feel Kagome's eyes following him cautious of his actions tightening her clothes around of her as she followed him but about a number of _large_ steps away from him. She flushed rather brightly with embarrassment in the face when their eyes met, as she nearly stumbled back a little in her footing but was caught easily with Benjamin's quick actions.

Pulling her hand away from his as she straightened herself, Kagome took a few steps backwards, as she turned her head away. He looked almost sadly at her reaction, thinking that perhaps he should really let her adjust than to be impatient when approaching her the next time.

"Rest well Kagome, I'll see you in the morning," Benjamin said, reaching for her hand slowly to mean no harm as he brought it up to his lips for a chaste and proper kiss.

He let himself out as Kagome watches him leave, only going to her bed to collapse onto it once she was sure that he was gone. It was embarrassing as hell, though it was not in a perverted manner that he was looking at her as she could feel from some of the _lower_ minded males, she however, is still very much proper and conservative. Though there is also a part of her that is rather numb to it, having been in far worse condition than being just found naked, but also about to face death or be devoured.

Shivering at some of the memories, Kagome curled herself up in the middle of her bed as she thought about his reaction for a moment before closing her eyes and shifted her mind to another more pressing matter, as she worried herself into sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I know it has been a while since my last update, I hope that to all you readers who are still reading this in 2017, thank you so much! Well I hope that you guys enjoy this new update and have yourself a great start to the new year, and a Happy Chinese New Year!


	19. Attendance

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 19: Attendance**

"It's good to have you back, and looking more human like," Howl commented, as he was all smiles and gentlemanly charm and gallant, easily charming just about any girls, but not her.

"Thank you, though it might not be permanent," Kagome added as she told them of the reason.

Her transformation now into her human self, was really when she took reference of the youkai back when she is in Sengoku Jidai. For a human perhaps it is inhumanly impossible if the conditions were not right, and of course through a lot of painful trials, and maybe quite some bleeding as well.

Where magic is something common here even more obviously than that of where she had came from, people did not hide from it, but were surrounded by it in fact and most people were able to learn magic here, though it would depends on the type too. And last night, with the help of the full moon, she had tried to harness the energy and power from it to make a transformation.

At first she had tried absorbing some of the moonlight magic, thinking that perhaps with that far-fetched ideal of a trial that it might help her to eliminate the possibility. Where in position of Inuyasha who holds the magic of the moon to be annoying as it causes his transformation back to that of a human being, but not to some others, she had tried working around that concept and make her own transformation.

"That's a rather interesting concept, to think that from your World there are other forms of magic," Madame Suliman says with some deep thoughts as she looked at Kagome with interest.

"I've never thought to cover that in my thesis back in University, especially when it comes to magic from a different culture," Howl commented openly as he looked in Kagome's direction with a number of thoughts running through his head.

"Though I must say, there is something different about you, not quite human even," Benjamin says with some thought as he looked at Kagome, almost scrutinizing even.

"At this moment, I don't think that I'm that much human," Kagome replied, looking at herself as she tried to grasp the current situation.

Her finger nails though rather normal looking is actually rather lethal, and cut a few holes into her dresses and bed sheets this morning when she woke up. And to confirm what she had felt last night, her ears are now pointed like that of an elf, something that she easily hid with an illusion spell. Though about the rest of her, she felt rather normal, except for maybe her heightened senses as well.

It was almost intolerable had it not been for her at least learning some for of control, though rather shaky still in her own control, but her tolerance is still rather high as she tried to place her mind elsewhere and not be bothered by everything around of her.

"Nevertheless Kagome, you could always approach either of us if you need in any form," Madame Suliman says as she more or less put the topic to rest as she indicate for them to take a seat.

"Yes Madame Suliman," Kagome says as she acknowledged it with a tilted nod of her head before talking a seat opposite of Madame Suliman just the two other wizards took a seat each on their side.

The two males looked at Kagome though they know she might look towards them for help, but even this is something not within their scope as they exchanged silent look with one another contemplating of the current situation before their attention was called towards Madame Suliman again.

"I believe that it would be about time that Kagome took her final test as a witch should there prove to be no problem with her current situation, we will come to arrange a time soon as you are ready,"

"That aside, we would be welcoming Princess Beatrice soon, her engagement to the Prince will be made official soon and the engagement party be held here," Madam Suliman says as she reached out to take a sip of her cup of tea.

"And with that I would need all three of you to be on your best, especially when there will be visiting wizards from their side joining on the entourage with the Princess," she continued, bringing to them the main topic for the reason to gathering them.

"We also do not know if there will be other tag-alongs on this visit," she added lastly just as she set her cup down on the saucer almost silently.

"I want all of you to keep your eyes peeled, if there is any problem, alert the guards, and do not try to handle this on your own," Madame Suliman told them strictly, sternly looking at them seriously.

"Yes,"

"I will let you know of the witches and wizards that might be coming once the list has been confirmed, until then, the whole palace will be on higher alert and with stricter patrols prior to the days of their arrival,"

"Now then, Kagome, I would like you to go for a full check up with one of my private doctors,"

"I'm feeling rather fine Madame, there is really not need for the doctors to be involved," Kagome tried to persuade her, slowly backing off, not wanting to start being treated like a lab rat of sorts.

"I want no fuss from you now," Madame Suliman says as she wave an elegant hand at Kagome, already not leaving Kagome to say 'no'.

"Madame…" Kagome wanted to whine, but was held back by a strict look coming from her.

"No Kagome, I want to be assured from a doctor that you are fine," Madame Suliman, continued not at all fazed by any of Kagome's own rejection.

"Do not worry about it Madame Suliman, we will see that she goes for it," Benjamin reassured her, along with Howl who came up to Kagome's side as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at the two of them with an irritated look as she seem to contemplate what she would do with them later when she was given the opportunity to.

"Don't look at us like that dear Kagome, we're all just concern for your well being," Howl cooed at her, talking to her as though amusing her in some sense, but got a very light 'hmph' from her to which he could only smile wider at her.

"We'll be there to stop the checkup so long as you decide that the doctor is a threat to you half way through your check up," Benjamin joked with her, trying to lighten the mood but instead got a stern look from Madame Suliman who looked at the two disapprovingly.

"I'm just being concern for you Kagome, especially when it comes to magic, we can only see how it turns out as time passes by, but it is still best as to what we can see to now,"

"It would be easier to do so from where we come from actually," Benjamin suddenly adding in his opinion, and continued to further explain about that as he pointed out the perks of modern technology that only their world is able to access and get into.

Though there is still much in which he left out, but she could see that Madame Suliman is convinced and very much so interested as well as how detailed they could be in the test, that might differ from the one that they do here in this World.

"Have both the doctor's be arrange for Kagome, I'll leave it to you two to make sure it happens, and report back to me once the results are out," Madame Suliman says as she turned her head slightly to called for her page boys with a slight raise of her hand, as though she is calling for a waiter in a restaurant.

The situation both did not look good to her, but in there was really no choice as Kagome glared at the two that had just made things even more difficult for her as they seem to making plans for her without her consent.

"I'm fine and not needing a doctor for a checkup," Kagome tried to tell them with an irritated exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry about it, we will be there by your side through all the way and if needed when back in our country, we could perhaps alter their memories a little?" Howl input his opinion.

"Really, I do not think we would need it, and if we were to go over to our World, what if magic does not work there as well as it does here," Kagome asked them, pointing out a fact that they have yet to check out.

"She does have a point,"

"We won't know till we try it,"

"I'm not your lab rat, find someone else," Kagome snarled at them, before turning around as she walked out on them after a proper goodbye to Madame Suliman.

"Perhaps we should approach this from a different manner," one of them piped up as they were left to their own devises.

Benjamin looked from where Kagome had left towards, and followed after her after a short excuse of his presence, and telling Howl to hurry make it up to Sophie, leaving Howl rather sulky.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's another update, though this chapter update may be a slight drag from the usual, but I still hope that you guys enjoy it. Well, enjoy!

To Lauramichca  
Wow, thanks! Yea I did realise that, though it felt more like a thing of the moment when I wrote that, thus that became written. Well not quite exactly for the characters of Madam Suliman and Benjamin to hide from her, its like if they did tell her in a sort of way, she might use the spell wrongly and etc so one thing lead to another for that, well at least until she remain in certain conditions I would say in some sense and to a certain extent?

There are a few books after the original of Howl's Moving castle, it's like they link to one another. So I guess now it is me trying to take those into consideration and mix it in smoothly? Thanks for your review, really great to read it and see it from a reader's POV. I hope that you like this story, and enjoy this new update. =)


	20. Royal Responsibilities

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 20: Royal Responsibilities**

Everyone had been busy with the upcoming meeting between the two royals of their country with the diplomats and royal of Strangia. Though Kagome had agreed to a health check up but she has been doing nothing but to push it away to another time when she has more time available.

Though another thing she notice was the instability of her being able to hold onto her human form, and because of that, she regularly take some time off in her everyday schedule to try cultivating various other forms of away to sustain her current form. And just like that time when she gave it a try, her luck just as good when she found herself being able to take in the unique elements of nature around of her, and making it into her own unique strength.

At the beginning there was really nothing much that she felt about it, only that she was gaining more strength, more powerful physically and the sharpening of her senses. It was almost thrilling, a rush of adrenaline through her blood, but would often stop because of various duties that kept her away from it.

The Prince himself was kept occupied with many issues about the state, but even then he would usually still try to find time to talk to her, explain to her the situation that he is in, but she herself has other duties that she is busy with and often he was unable to find her.

"Howl if you're here to sneak away from Sophie again and laze about, go else where, I'm busy," Kagome said without opening her eyes as she remained in a light meditative state.

"Does he do it often? Sneaking in to see you?" Prince Justin asked a solemn and grave look upon his face.

"Your Highness," Kagome greeted as she slowly opened her eyes after a few breathing exercise the faint feeling of adrenaline rush that she felt slowly left her body as she stood up to curtsy at him proper.

There was a gloomy and rather depressing looking expression on his face When Justin looked at Kagome, offering his hand to help her up in which she had shook her head at the offer and got up on her on.

"Would you join me for a walk in the garden?" he asked her, though not happy that she had returned to greeting him like how the others are, his title.

"I apologize your Highness, I'm needed to help with the various preparations," Kagome told him respectfully as she kept a steady tone.

"I do not wish to marry her," he blurted quickly going up towards her in quick strides as he grabbed hold of her hands.

Kagome looked at him with a frown on her face as she glanced down on their holding hands for a moment before slowly pulling their hands apart as she clasps her hand before her and stood respectably before the Prince.

"It is for the good of both the countries your Highness, that is the life of that of a Royalty, and the duties bound to it," Kagome told him as she took a few steps back, putting space between the two of them as she marked out the boundary.

"Kagome, I want to marry you, I wish to marry you," he told her in a rather desperate like tone, losing his usual princely demeanor as he approached Kagome once again trying to grab hold of her hands.

"Your Highness," she barked out sharply, in a louder tone to capture his attention, "I'm being missed, I have to go," she told him her him, giving him a formal curtsy as she walked around of him, avoiding his touch and ignoring that look that he is giving her.

It was not that she was trying to avoid him, but the fact that there are important things that needed her attention on just as she entered the room where the meeting was being held as she silently made her presence known.

"Any break through on the spell?" Benjamin asked her just as she walked towards the long table with elegantly crafted seats of the Rococo time period.

He pulled out a chair for her as she sat herself down with a nod to him in silent thanks.

"There's been a little too many things going on for me to think of the spell," she replied him, knowing of which he is referring to.

"Though lately, have you been you feeling unwell, any discomforts or something?" Ben continued to ask as he walked round the table to take up a seat opposite of her.

"Nothing bad or uncomfortable," she told him, knowing that these are also questions that Madame Suliman will ask either in person or through them.

Though she knows that everyone is concern about her, and that she should do something about it, like finding a spell to fix her appearance, but there is a part of her that made her hesitated. This form that she is in right now, it is almost not much difference to that of a youkai in the Sengoku Jidai, and it also helped her in remembering everyone there and her need to return to tell him of her feelings.

It has been quite a while since coming into this World and staying here where she learnt a great deal of things. However not once was she able to get much information on creating the right spell to the Sengoku Jidai or back to the time where she belongs. With how busy so many things that are occupying her mind and responsibilities being given to her, there was little time in which she could think about the Sengoku Jidai and her family at times too.

Now with this transformation, it is in a way, it is a good thing as it kept her closer to her memories of Sengoku Jidai and her urgency to return there, and to her family. At the same time perhaps she is too would like to be able to live as long as Inuyasha does when they are together, and not let her being a human get in the way. Though whether or not she will have the lifespan that of a youkai, is something that she herself is unable to tell unless she go past her human lifespan then she will know. Whether or not she has that life to continue is something that even she is unable to foretell.

"Kagome!" Benjamin called out to her again, not for the first time seeing her spaced out.

"I was saying that we should have you take a break, and get a check up with the doctor," Benjamin told her with a silent inward sigh.

"Oh, mnh, okay," she replied rather half-heartedly, not even seemingly bothered by it, but base on the past few experience when this was brought up, Benjamin knows that she will find a way to wriggle herself out of the supposed session one way or the other.

Benjamin was about to say something about it to her but then the arrival of the other members of the meeting broke it, and effectively pushing away a proposition that he was about to raise to another time.

"Now then, let's begin the meeting," the person in charge says as he got down straight to main meeting just as everyone else fell into their seats.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm sorry for the long wait for an update, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care!

To KEdakumi  
Well, we'll have to see about that in the next few chapters. I hope that you enjoy this update. =)


	21. Just as Attractive

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 21: Just as Attractive**

She realized that even the Prince has his own limit before he started to use a more offensive tactic on her in just about the same manner as Benjamin, only he is somewhat more polite, almost as though he is afraid of going past it. Though it amuses her but she easily rebuffed him and went about her merry way.

On one occasion though, she was caught by both Howl and Benjamin, where one was smiling broadly like that of a Cheshire cat while the other was brooding and somewhat solemn at the scene that he had just witness. Jealousy made him want to get rid of the Prince, and hide her far away from the sights of anyone that might possibly end up being a possible love rival.

"You guys saw that?" she asked grimly with her lips pulled thin as she grimace at how the scene may have looked like to them as another person viewing.

"You know the answer to that," Benjamin managed out with a smile as he walked towards her with Howl by his side who was grinning like a Cheshire cat still with sly coyness.

Kagome took one look at Howl and already she was feeling annoyed, wanting to smack that smile off his face as she half glared at him in annoyance mainly. Most of the times he felt left out because of how she is more responsive towards Howl as compared to him, however it also put him at ease knowing that Sophie is Howl's keeper.

"Madame Suliman wants us to review our dancing skill, yours especially," Benjamin says as he got to the point of the reason for their finding her.

Kagome frowned at what was being told to her as she thought about the last time she had danced and wanted to protest to it, but Benjamin caught her in it and interrupted her before that.

"It's either this or we could take that time to have a doctor check on you, you're long overdue for it," Benjamin smiled slyly as he suggested an alternative for her, an alternative that she would have to submit to sooner or later.

Howl coughed a little to cover his laughter, being discreet about it for the first time after knowing how unpredictable she seem to be lately ever since that night of her transformation, just like that of a mood swinging pregnant lady.

Kagome pursed her lips for a moment looking at Benjamin as though trying to formulate a way to wriggle her way out of both of it, even though she knows that it could be futile.

"Alright," she said with a final sigh, indicating with her hand for him to lead the way she followed them through the hallways of the palace.

Howl was the first to lazily find a chair and seat himself in it, unbothered at all by the orders of Madame Suliman as though undaunted by her overbearing strictness, but the other know better than that. Kagome could only smile weakly with amusement as Benjamin bowed to her just as the musicians in the room picked up a tune.

"You should at least have some eye contact with your dance partner, it helps with the dance," Benjamin told her in a soft enough voice for only the both of them to hear.

Though Kagome was not really looking at him and taking the slow dance rather well at the moment, he could still see her being somewhat unsure of her own steps. She heard him, but did not immediately do as he suggested, as she slowly took her time to meet her eyes with his. It was like she was always avoiding his eyes, his looks all the time these days.

"Relax a little it's not like I'm going to eat you up," _yet,_ but he did not say that out loud, only smile at her as he continues to slowly lead her in the dance, progressively and was cut in by Howl just as the second music was about to start up, and much to Benjamin's annoyance when things were starting to relax a little.

Their manners and etiquette are so far accurate as Howl continue to lead her with all laughs and conversation that made her laugh despite of herself as they seem to be engaged in an intriguing conversation, leaving him to only guess at the side. When it was back to his turn to take her to the floor with a dance of a faster beat, Benjamin rose to the role easily as he gently guided her without effort as he tried putting her back at the comfortable ease between them again.

"Reminds me of graduation party when we would go out and dance the night away at a club with the rest of the class," Benjamin says, reminiscing the past to draw her interest.

"What is London like?" she asked finally after hearing him chatter aimlessly and randomly.

"An interesting place for those who wants a mundane like life without the intrigues and adventure that this place has," Benjamin told her, "There are many things in London to see, the places of parties and drink is not somewhere I often visit, but there are many other places there that I could bring you to enjoy," he added with a smile tenderly looking at her affectionately, wanting to pamper her if she would allow him.

"Maybe one day," she told him with a quick smile, one day before she returns back to her time and things go back to the way they are.

"Then I'll be your most attentive guide then," he told her attentively as he twirled her in the dance, lifting her with a smile before setting her down on her feet again as they finished the last part of the dance with much flourish.

"Looks like you are ready," he told her with a smile ending the dance with all the proper etiquettes, bowing and what not.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said returning the etiquette with all proper politeness before straightening herself as she smoothen out her skirt.

The musicians stopped playing as though waiting to be dismissed as they watched the three witch and wizards unsure if they would wish to continue.

"I'm curious, have you ever waltz before?" Benjamin asked, though most of the dances that they have done so far are rather similar in that aspects, but not a dance that the people here learned.

"No, never," Kagome replied with a tilt of her head as she looked at him.

"How about I teach you?" Benjamin asked, unsure if she would agree to it or even take up the offer, especially since it is really not something that they would need to learn.

"Okay," she replied him with a smile, surprising Benjamin a little as she waited for him to teach her.

Benjamin paused for a moment as though still trying to register that she had just given him the green light to teach her how to dance the waltz, but yet still somewhat rather disbelieving of it.

"Just follow my lead, it steps are still rather similar to most of the dance that you have learnt," Benjamin softly told her as he took hold of her hands, and placing them in the right place as he lead her to the floor, softly counting out the steps for her for a short while, and stopping when he thinks that she has more or less already gotten it.

"You're doing really well," Benjamin praised her with a smile, seeing that she is quick to pick up something new as he guided her through the dance.

The dance gives them more skin-ship and is more intimate in terms of bringing the two closer in bodies as he continue to take the lead taking her by surprise with each dip and twirl around the dance floor. And eliciting a smile or light laughter from her once in a while, most especially when he would dip or double dip her and twirl her about.

It was perhaps the first time that he had seen her so carefree and more like that of a person of her age enjoying simple things, and not holed up somewhere within the castle walls, and studying spells all day long or working on magic all day long. This side of her showed how cute she can be and just be as captivating as the serious her is, adding on to make her even more alluring to him.

"Kag-" he wanted to asked her something but was cut off by the sound of Howl's voice loudly cutting in from where he sat.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm sorry for the lack of updates, and hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Let me know what you think, take care now!


	22. Acceptance

**Inuyasha crossover Howl's Moving Castle  
Chapter 22: Acceptance**

It has been rather peaceful and quiet, maybe except with how busy her current life is. Aside from handling all those small and insignificant matters, there are still the problems of when she has to handle other matters about the delegates coming from Strangia and making arrangements to make them feel comfortable and yet at the same time have that balance of power between their countries.

"I heard that you have been working until late recently," Prince Justin said when he saw Kagome to be still working in the great study with many parchments and books around of her as he walked towards her slowly.

Placing her quill down, Kagome stood to curtsey a formal greeting to the Prince, keeping the royal formality between them strict, and as per how Madame Suliman had taught her. His eyes darken at the way she is being around of him, no longer is she that friendly with him as when she was before their trip to Strangia, and now more of that of a member of the Court, always so strict and suffocating, not at all like how she is whenever he was able to catch a glimpse of her dazing or resting.

"Your Highness, it is late, is there something in which you would like to discuss about?" Kagome asked as she stood before of him, some ink stain on her clothes from her writing and sometimes clumsiness when she was fishing through for certain documents.

"Nothing," he said with a friendly smile and a dismissive hand movement to indicate for her to seat herself down as he took a seat next to her so that he could easily watch her every doing.

Kagome frowned at that point, "I'm just concern for a friend, especially one who is working so hard that she forgot about food or the meaning of rest," he continued, seeing that frown upon her face.

He understand that she has very clearly drawn the line between them off clearly when they visited Strangia, even more so when she returned as she made it clear in the way that she addresses him, and not by his given name.

"I've requested for some tea and snacks to be brought up," and as though on cue, a servant pushing a cart came in with a pot of piping hot tea and an array of small finger food and snacks for them.

"It is really unnecessary Your Highness," Kagome addressed him again just as the servant started placing them on the table.

"Won't you accompany me for a light meal, I've yet to dine myself," Justin replied with a smile as he indicated with an easy-going smile, personally pouring her a cup of tea, and not even giving her the chance to say reject the offer.

She looked at the steaming cup of tea being placed before of her as Prince Justin served her some snacks on a plate, something that a noble would not do and usually leave it to their servants to do the serving.

He smiled at her, blowing gently to cool down the tea before taking small sips from it. Kagome looked at him for a moment longer before she too took a sip of her cup of tea and placed it down again. The snacks, she too ate some, and when she took the first bite, admittedly, she is hungry and ate as politely and with manners as she could.

"How are the planning and arrangements coming along?" he asked her, making polite conversation to ease off the silence between them.

Though Kagome was not one to give him long replies these days, and made them so short that it made it hard for him to continue, and instead continuously from time to time tried various topics turn. She felt drowsy somehow, perhaps the amount of work that she has been doing that her body is somehow unable to digest, but that should not be right either.

Kagome frown as she tried figuring out what exactly is wrong. Prince Justin seeing this, called out to her tentatively asking her if there is anything wrong as he tried reached out to place a hand over her forehead as though taking her temperature. His hand cool to the touch against her forehead as she closed her eyes for a moment, unbeknownst to her as her head slowly drooped and fell down to lay against her arm on the table.

At first her panicked, trying to rouse her, checking to see if there is anything that she is feeling unwell about. When he saw her resting peacefully, looking so unguarded, Prince Justin stood as he took off his jacket and places it around of her. There was no intention for him to leave, not especially when moments like these are so rare as he looked at her with a gentle smile upon his face.

The Prince he remained with her, watching over her, often dismissing those that are approaching him with a look or a simple sign to be silent and indicated for them to leave. And just like that, Prince Justin quietly watches over her sleeping form by his side until she awakens.

"Still feeling tired?" Justin asked as he reached over with a hand to brush her bangs away from her eyes.

Kagome looked at him blurry eyes still mixed in with sleep as she blinked a few times as though daze, and nodded her head slowly.

"I'll escort you back to your room," he said with a warm gentle smile upon his face as his hand caressed the side of her face endearingly.

She took his hand without much of a word and walked closely by his side until she is returned safely to her room and he had seen her closed the door behind him. This is perhaps the first time that she has not rejected him or put up a barrier between them. Something that he was feeling really pleased about.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Apologies for the delay in the update, I hope that you guys enjoy this short and quick chapter.

To Tsukikageshi  
That'd depends I guess? Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To KEdakumi  
Yes! I agree with you on that, which is also why I did not really want her to so easily accept being in a new place, or a new person for that matter. You understand! Haha. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


End file.
